


Get to know me

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles isn't strong enough, Drug Use, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik kennt nur zwei Dinge. Tod und Gewalt. Beides Dinge, die ihm schon sehr früh geprägt haben. Umso schwerer ist es, alte Gewohnheiten zu ignorieren. Doch als er Charles kennenlernt - ein junger Mann der ohne zu zögern für ihn ertrunken wäre, nur um ihn zu retten ... regt sich etwas in ihm, das Erik gedacht hatte nicht mehr zu besitzen. Und er erkennt das Gefühl erst, als Charles blutend im Sand liegt. <br/>Erstes Kapitel spielt grob First Class nach, während das zweite sich voll und ganz um Days of Future Past dreht - sowie etwas danach ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's how I am

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Узнай меня получше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394037) by [cherik_and_fassavoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy)



> Zu aller Erst muss ich anmerken, dass ich mit Eriks Pov einen neuen Schreibstil verwendet habe. Anders, als ich sonst schreibe, wollte ich damit seine Emotionalität subtiler gestalten. Denn während ich davon überzeugt bin, dass dieser Mann bis oben hin mit Gefühlen erfüllt ist, sieht man diese extrem selten, beziehungsweise darf sie meist nur einer sehen - Charles. Damit wollte ich ihn nicht zu sehr Out of Character schreiben.  
> Die FF wird zwei Kapitel haben. Erstes bezieht sich - wenn auch aus meiner eigenen erfundenen Reihenfolge - auf First Class. Das zweite Kapitel behandelt den neuen Film - ebenfalls aus Eriks Perspektive. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass euch die FF gefällt und bin wie immer gespannt auf Kommentare. Zumal ich wirklich wissen möchte, ob ich das was ich hier schreibe, auch gut mache ;-) Also gibt mir bitte etwas Feedback. 
> 
> Damit wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.

Alles um ihn herum ist still. Friedlich und entspannt.

Eigenschaften, die Erik nie wirklich kennengelernt hat in seinem Leben. Dafür hat er zu viel Schmerz erfahren, zu viel Hass und Gewalt. Und doch waren es Hass und Gewalt, die ihn hier her gebracht hatten.

 

„ _Was weißt du über mich?“_

_Erik hatte in dieser Sekunde mit so vielem gerechnet. Abscheu, irgendetwas das darauf schließen ließ, dass der junge Mann vor ihm - was auch immer er in seinem Geist gesehen hatte - Angst hatte. Doch es kam nie. Stattdessen sah er ihn einfach nur an. Direkt, ehrlich, ohne jeglicher Zurückhaltung. Und das war es, das ihn umstimmte. Nicht die anschließenden Worte …_

 

Er hat den jungen Mann erst wenige Stunden gesehen und nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen und doch weiß Erik jetzt bereits, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass er so einer Person begegnet ist. Und er bezieht sich damit nicht auf dessen beeindruckende Fähigkeit. Sondern auf seinen Charakter. Denn die Wärme und Sicherheit die von Charles Stimme in seinem Kopf ausgeht, ist dieselbe, die er als Kind gespürt hat, wenn seine Mutter mit ihm gesprochen hat.

 

Es ist die erste Warnung die er erhält, sich nicht näher auf ihn einzulassen. Denn was er in dieser Mission nicht gebrauchen kann, sind Emotionen.

 

~*~

 

Erik öffnet ruckartig die Augen. Irgendwas war da - ein Geräusch.

Für den ersten Moment kann er es nicht einschätzen. Dafür war er zu heftig aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt worden. Doch nun - Sekunden später - wurde er sich einer Melodie bewusst. Sie kam nicht aus einem anderen Zimmer - sie war in seinem Kopf.

 

Etwas entnervt - Geduld war noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen - schnaubt Erik, eh er die Augen schließt und versucht sich zu konzentrieren.

 

_Lass den Scheiß und geh aus meinem Kopf!_

 

Er kennt sich nicht gut aus mit Telepathen - war es der Erste ihrer Art, den Erik gerade erst kennengelernt hat. Aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Charles das gehört haben musste, wenn er sich auf seinen Geist konzentriert hielt. Allerdings verstummt der Klang nicht. Stattdessen scheint es lauter zu werden. 

 

Sofort stand er aus seinem Bett auf, nur um die Tür aufzureißen und auf das Zimmer zuzugehen, das ihm Charles als das eigene vorgestellt hatte - sollte er etwas benötigen. Ohne also zu klopfen, reißt er die Tür auf, nur um in dergleichen Sekunde inne zu halten. All seine Wut ist mit einem Mal verschwunden, als er sich der Situation bewusst wird. 

 

Sein rationaler Verstand hatte sofort darauf gewettet, dass Charles ihn vielleicht prüfen wollte. Vielleicht war er gar nicht so furchtbar lieb und unschuldig, wie die blauen Augen es ausdrückten. Doch nun … 

 

Nun stand Erik im Türrahmen eines beinah leeren Zimmers. Es befanden sich natürlich Möbel darin. Eine riesige Regalwand voll mit Büchern und Lexika. Ein großer Schreibtisch bedeckt mit irgendwelchen losen Blättern, sowie Ordnern. Und gegenüber davon ein großes Bett auf dem der junge Mann vollkommen reglos lag. 

 

Langsam und vorsichtig tritt er in das Zimmer, das einzig von der Nachttischlampe erleuchtet wird. Die Tür fällt beinah lautlos ins Schloss und doch lässt es ihn für eine Sekunde inne halten, eh er weiter auf das Bett zu geht. 

 

Sofort beginnt er die feinen Metallstränge zu spüren, die durch das Kabel verlaufen, welches den Walkman mit den Kopfhörern verband, die Charles trug. Es wäre für ihn ein leichtes den Mann zu töten. Er bräuchte nicht einmal viel machen. Noch ehe Charles wusste was geschah, wäre er tot. Und obwohl dieses Wissen in ihm lauert, so wagt er es sich nicht, daran zu  _denken_ . Nicht weil er befürchtet, der Andere könne es hören. Sondern weil ihm dieser Gedanke einfach selbst nicht behagt. Dabei hatte er noch nie Schwierigkeiten dabei gehabt zu töten. 

 

Wortlos, ebenso wie tatenlos bleibt Erik schließlich direkt neben Charles' Bett stehen. Aufmerksam lässt er seinen Blick über den schmalen Körper gleiten. Während es ihn in den letzten Jahren nie sonderlich gereizt hatte sich Menschen auf irgendeiner Art zu nähern - egal auf welcher Weise - war er ebenso wenig tot. Selbst er spürte ab und an ein gewisses Verlangen und während Erik Frauen nicht gänzlich abgeneigt war, bevorzugte er Männer, aufgrund ihrer Standfestigkeit. 

 

Während also sein Blick lange Beine entlang gleitet, bedeckt von einer schwarzen Jogginghose, fragt sich Erik was der Telepath sagen würde, wüsste er was er gerade über ihn denkt. Denn abgeneigt war er von diesem ganz bestimmt nicht. Dafür war er zu hübsch, zu intelligent, zu anziehend, als das Erik sich dagegen wehren würde. 

 

Sein Blick fährt weiter über die schmalen Hüften und der sich regelmäßig auf und nieder senkenden Brust. Obenherum trägt Charles aber immer noch das hellgraue Hemd, das er beim Abendessen getragen hatte. Nur dass jetzt die Ärmel hochgekrempelt sind und sehnige, lange Unterarme darlegen, von denen der Linke sich über Charles Augen befindet. 

 

Die dunkelbraunen Haare darunter sind etwas durcheinander und feucht. Erik widersteht der Versuchung sicher zu gehen, dass Charles tatsächlich schlief, indem er sich abwenden wollte. Doch sieht er in der Sekunde etwas, das ihn innerlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bereitet. 

 

Unglaube.

 

Fassungslos öffnet sich sein Mund, eh er sich etwas über Charles lehnt und den Blick aufmerksam über den kaum gebräunten, sogar sehr hellen und beinahe makellosen Unterarm gleiten lässt. Nur beinahe, denn … als sein Blick an sein Handgelenk ankommt, sieht er es. Eine Narbe. 

 

Erik begreift es erst, als es zu spät ist. Nachdem er vollkommen unbemerkt von sich selbst mit dem Zeigefinger über den beinahe weißen Makel fährt. Unregelmäßiger Puls flattert darunter, während in dem gleichen Augenblick sein Handgelenk gepackt wird und er sich erschrockenen, tiefblauen Augen gegenüber sieht. 

 

Der harte Griff - er hatte dem jungen Mann nicht zugetraut so stark zu sein - löst sich sofort, als Charles ihn erkennt und die Kopfhörer abnimmt. 

 

„Entschuldige, ich …“

 

Erik runzelt die Stirn. Warum entschuldigt sich der Jüngere? Er war doch in sein Schlafzimmer eingedrungen. Immer noch unsicher aufgrund dessen, was er eben entdeckt hat, beobachtet er, wie Charles sich mit leicht zittrigen Fingern durch die dunklen Haare fährt und dabei aufsetzt. 

 

„Brauchst du was, Erik?“

 

Ein etwas müdes Lächeln wurde in seine Richtung geschickt. Und doch schien es nicht gänzlich ehrlich. Eher … bemüht. Es sollte ihn schocken und doch ist es das erste Mal seit … 

 

Erik erinnert sich nicht je einer anderen Person - fern ab von seiner Familie - je Sorge gespürt zu haben. 

Bis jetzt. 

 

„Nein. Ich war nur hier, weil deine Musik mich geweckt hat.“

 

Er mochte sich sorgen - weshalb auch immer - aber er würde nicht lügen. Ehrlichkeit war für ihn schon immer etwas Essenzielles. Egal in welcher Beziehung. 

 

„Was? Ich hab doch - ...“

 

Charles deutet auf den Walkman neben sich, bevor er zu begreifen schien. Dann legt er die rechte Hand an seine Stirn und fährt sich mit etwas Druck darüber. Erik fragt sich, ob es nur an ihn lag oder Charles dringend Schlaf brauchte. Er sieht nämlich furchtbar müde aus. 

 

„Tut mir leid. Raven hat mich schon mal darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich manchmal projiziere. Es ist … kommt nicht wieder vor.“

 

Erneut dieses müde Lächeln und Erik fragt sich, was ist. 

 

„Weswegen?“

„Hm?“

 

Müde, blaue Augen fokussieren sich auf seine grauen und Erik lässt sich auf die Bettkante nieder. Dabei erwischt er wie Charles blinzelt. Beinahe überrascht, dass er nicht wieder geht. Macht er auf den Jüngeren denn tatsächlich den selben Eindruck, wie auf andere? Wenn ja, dann möchte er es ändern, denn bei diesem Mann möchte er nicht wie ein Monster wirken. 

 

„Das Projizieren. Du wolltest sagen wie es dazu kommt, eh du abgebrochen hast.“

„Das … hast du gemerkt, hm?“

 

Ein leichtes und doch sehr anziehendes, amüsiertes Lächeln legt sich auf Charles Gesicht. Aber da ist noch etwas Anderes in seinem Ausdruck, von dem Erik ausgeht, dass es nicht viele gibt, die sich für Charles Gefühle interessieren oder das, was unter seinem selbstsicheren Auftreten liegt. Ohne zu antworten, erwidert er Charles Blick, was dazu führt dass er seine Antwort erhielt. 

 

„Es ist manchmal nicht ganz einfach fremde Gedanken zu blockieren. Während ich zwar irgendwann wusste, wie ich damit umgehen musste, die Gedanken anderer zu ignorieren oder zu filtern, bin ich …“

 

Charles runzelt kurz die Stirn und Erik neigt den Kopf. 

 

„Man könnte sagen, ich bekomme ab und an Signale ab, wie ein Satellitenempfänger. Nur, dass ich bis heute nicht genau weiß, wie ich es abschalten kann.“

 

Damit fahren die langen Finger der linken Hand kurz an die linke Schläfe und Erik konnte nur auf die Narbe an seinem Handgelenk starren. Eh er sich versieht, hat er das schmale Handgelenk in seiner Hand und den Daumen sachte auf der Narbe. Der Ruck, mit dem der Jüngere ihm sein Handgelenk entziehen will, bringt Erik jedoch nur näher an ihn heran. Jedoch ohne seinen Griff zu stärken. 

 

„Was ist geschehen?“

 

Der Puls unter der so hellen, makellosen Haut wird rascher und in seinem Bauch beginnt sich etwas wie Schmerz, Unwohlsein und Traurigkeit anzusammeln. Er ist sich sicher, das Charles erneut projiziert. 

 

„Ich denke dafür kennen wir uns noch nicht lang genug.“

„Und doch weißt du alles über mich.“

 

Der kühle Blick aus tiefblauen Augen, verschwindet so schnell, wie Erik ihm geantwortet hat. Stattdessen wendet Charles den Blick wieder von ihm ab. Senkt ihn auf irgendeinen Punkt, den er nicht sehen kann. 

 

„Sagen wir … wenn du als Kind Stimmen hörst, die nicht die Deinen sind, dann … verlierst du schnell die Rationalität aus den Augen.“

 

Nach diesen Worten wird es still zwischen ihnen. Das Einzige, das er hört, ist ihre Atmung. Erik wird langsam bewusst, dass die hoffnungsvollen Worte, die ihm Charles im eiskalten Wasser gesagt hatte … 

 

„ _Du bist nicht der Einzige, Erik. Du bist nicht allein!“_

 

Dass sie vielleicht nicht nur für ihn galten. Sondern auch für Charles. Denn auch wenn er es sich nicht ansehen lässt, so sieht er vor seinem inneren Auge sehr viel Einsamkeit von Charles ausgehen. Da mochte zwar seine _Schwester_ Raven dazwischen etwas gelindert haben. Und doch war es so klar für ihn …

 

Es erfüllte Erik mit einem ungenauen und gleichzeitig unschönen Gefühl, dass selbst jemand der offensichtlich alles zu haben schien, nichts besaß, das von Bedeutung war. Und wenn auch auf vollkommen anderer Ebene, nicht weniger Schmerz erfahren hatte, als Erik selbst.

 

~*~

 

Es war diese eine Nacht, die ihre Beziehung zueinander schneller entfacht hatte, als ein Funke im trockenen Heu.

 

Und je mehr Zeit Erik mit dem jungen Mann verbringt, desto mehr fühlt er sich an ihn gezogen. Noch mehr, als es Metall konnte. Dabei waren es erst wenige Tage.

 

Von Raven, die sich sehr um Charles sorgt, erhält er eine eindringliche Warnung, dass er Charles in Ruhe lassen soll. Sie vertraut ihm nicht. Erik ist fremd, gefährlich und strahlt etwas aus, das ihr Angst macht. Und sie weiß, dass es Charles ignorieren wird, weil er an das Gute in den Personen glaubt. Doch sie nicht. Sie ist wie eine Katze, die spürt, wenn jemand nur so tut, als wäre er gutmütig um an seine Ziele zu kommen.

 

Er gibt ihr recht. Aber gleichzeitig auch zu verstehen, dass er Charles nichts böses möchte. Sie glaubt ihm nicht. Und warnt ihn erneut sich von ihm fernzuhalten, eh sie geht. Raven mag zwar ein gutes Gespür haben, doch absolut keine Ahnung darüber, wie verführerisch sie Charles damit macht.

 

Und obwohl er dem Anderen nicht nachläuft, treffen sie immer aufeinander. Sei es auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer. Mitten in der Nacht auf dem Gelände oder im Haus selbst. Erik wundert sich, ob Charles ihn orten kann, verwirft aber den Gedanken jedes Mal, wann immer der Brünette ihn überrascht anblickt, wenn sie sich treffen.

 

Ebenso wie jetzt.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht und Charles sollte schlafen. Stattdessen kommt er in die Küche - barfuß - und die sonst so geordneten Haare durcheinander.

 

„Hast du wieder Kopfschmerzen?“

 

Erik sollte sich nicht so sorgenvoll anhören. Aber er tat es. Egal, wie gelassen er seine Stimmlage dabei hielt. Charles lächelt müde und schüttelt dann langsam den Kopf.

 

„Nein, nur …“

 

Er zögert sichtlich, eh er an Erik heran tritt. Langsam setzt er sich neben ihn an den Tisch. Inzwischen weiß er, dass Charles nicht zögert, weil er ihm nicht vertraut, sondern weil er selbst unsicher ist. Egal wie selbstverliebt er sich gab.

 

„Weißt du wie es ist, wenn du da einen Gedanken im Kopf hast, aber ihn nicht erfassen kannst?“

„Ja.“

 

Erik kennt es nur zu gut. Nur in entgegengesetzter Art. Denn manchmal hat er Gedanken, die er von sich schiebt. Tief in sich vergräbt, denn sie machen ihn unbehaglich.

 

„Und solange ich nicht weiß was es ist, kann ich nicht schlafen.“

 

Dabei konnte er wirklich Schlaf gebrauchen, dachte Erik, als er beobachtet wie Charles' lange Finger über die Maserung auf dem Eichenholz streichen. Näher an seine rechte Hand, die bislang ruhig auf der Tischplatte ruhte. Aber Charles scheint ihren Weg nicht zu kennen. Erst, als seine blauen Augen sich auf sie absenken und sie nur noch Millimeter trennen, steht er ruckartig auf. So unerwartet, dass Eriks Muskeln sich automatisch anspannen.

 

„Oh mein Gott, das ist brillant!“

 

Erstaunt wie aufgeregt Charles plötzlich ist, hebt Erik die Augenbrauen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn so sieht. Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und seine blauen Augen strahlen. Anziehend.

 

„Wenn ich … das könnte klappen … nicht so schwer sein … allerdings sollte ...“

 

Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte Erik einen deutlichen Eindruck davon bekommen wie intelligent der junge Mann war. Wie begabt. Jedoch hatte er noch nie jemanden gesehen, der schneller dachte, als seine Reaktionszeit es zuließ. Daher kann er nur fasziniert beobachten, wie Charles von einer Seite, zur Nächsten geht. Dabei den Blick schweifen lässt und die Hände gestikulierend bewegt.

 

Es sah sowohl belustigend aus, als auch furchtbar beeindruckend.

 

Und Erik hat sich noch nie so angezogen gefühlt, wie in dem Augenblick. Es war wie in Trance, als er aufsteht und Charles den Weg blockiert, als sich dieser erneut umdreht. Eindringlich sieht er ihn an, während die blauen Augen immer noch irgendwelchen visuellen Worten folgen.

 

„Die Terminologie könnte allerdings … hingegen allem Anderen - ...“

 

Zentimeter vor Erik hält er plötzlich ruckartig inne und die blauen Augen fokussieren sich endlich auf seine. Die Hände halten in der Luft inne und Charles Mund ist etwas geöffnet, als er den Atem auslässt, den er angehalten hatte.

 

Erik ignoriert das Vibrieren von Metall um sie herum, als er seine rechte Hand in Charles Nacken schiebt und ihn küsst. Es erfüllt ihn mit unendlich tiefer Befriedigung, als die blauen Augen jegliche Aufregung verlieren und sich flatternd schließen. Seine linke Hand legt sich auf die schmale Hüfte des Jüngeren womit er diesen an die Tischplatte drückt und damit ein leises, sehr verführerisches Geräusch erzeugt.

 

Lange Beine schieben sich vor ihm auseinander, während er Charles auf den Tisch schiebt und ihre Becken aneinander drängt. Erst dann spürt er kühle, lange Finger die sich in seine Haare schieben und sich dort festkrallen. Die Art, wie sinnlich und leidenschaftlich der Kuss erwidert wird, hat nichts von Unschuld oder Unsicherheit. Erneut wird ihm bewusst, wie wenig er von dem Anderen doch weiß …

 

Die Leidenschaft, die ihn umfasst ist nicht alleine die Seine. Und sie wird intensiver, je stärker er sein Becken gegen Charles reibt. Ruckartig löst sich dieser aus ihrem Kuss und lässt den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. In seinem Bauch ist so ein Gefühl, als würde er fallen, als er Charles sinnlich stöhnen hört und ihn dabei tief anblickt. Dann schlingen sich die langen Beine um seine Hüfte und Charles ist in seinem Kopf, noch eh er in ihm ist.

 

~*~

 

Es ist der 'Morgen danach' und Erik ist es dieses Mal, der in die Küche möchte. Doch davor bleibt er stehen, als er Ravens aufgebrachte Stimme hört.

 

„Du hast _was_?“

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so schockiert. Du weißt, dass ich nicht nur mit Frauen - ...“

 

Erik runzelt die Stirn, als ihn ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchgeht. _Eifersucht_. Und es war falsch, ebenso wie schwachsinnig so zu empfinden. Dennoch möchte er weiter hören.

 

„Du Trottel, als wäre _das_ ein Problem für mich!“

„Au.“

 

Gepaart mit ihren Worten hört Erik ein feines Klatschen. Nur zu gut kann er sich vorstellen, wie sie Charles auf den Hinterkopf schlägt. Ein Kopf, der so kostbar ist, denkt er gleichzeitig und drängt all seine Emotionen zurück. Solange, bis er rational ist.

 

„Und Gott, kannst du mal aufhören mit diesen Gedanken, igh … eines schwöre ich dir, dieser Tisch fliegt noch heute raus!“

„Wir haben ihn anschließend aber sauber gemacht.“

 

Erik muss grinsen, als er die selbstgefällige Antwort hört. Gleichzeitig aber auch, weil er ebenfalls noch an letzte Nacht denken muss. Noch nie - auch wenn es nicht viele sexuelle Zwischenfälle gegeben hat - hatte er sich je so berauscht gefühlt, wie mit Charles.

 

„Is' mir egal. Und wenn ihr ihn abgeschliffen und neu gestrichen hättet, ist es ekelig. Hier hab ich immer gefrühstückt.“

 

Eine lange Zeit ist es Still, neben dem Geräusch von Blättern einer Zeitung.

 

„Eigentlich werden solche Tische abgezogen und anschließend mit Öl behandelt.“

„Charles Francis Xavier! Und wehe du wagst es ...“

 

Ein leises Seufzen - das Rascheln einer Zeitung - Stille.

 

„Okay, weswegen bist du deswegen so sauer?“

„Ich bin nicht sauer.“

„Könnt mich irren.“

 

Erik erinnert sich an ihre Warnung und lehnt sich an die kühle Wand. Plötzlich schien das Gespräch nicht mehr so amüsant. Stattdessen hat er das Gefühl in etwas sehr persönliches Einzug zu bekommen.

 

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen.“

„Wieso?“

„Wieso? Charles, er ist gefährlich! Ich meine … er ist ein Killer.“

 

Fassungslosigkeit durchfährt ihn. Es war ihm bewusst, dass Charles mit _Alles_ auch wirklich alles gemeint hatte. Doch er hat nicht geglaubt, dass der junge Mann erzählen würde, was Erik alles in seinem Leben erfahren und getan hatte. Und doch war trotz der Worte in ihm ein Zweifel. Ein Glaube …

 

„Du spinnst doch.“

 

Verwirrung.

 

„Charles. Charles, sieh mich an. Was hast du gesehen? Was … macht dich nur so verflucht besessen davon, dass der Typ gut ist? Dass er nicht bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit deine Kehle durchschneidet? Ich meine … ich hab noch nie jemanden getroffen, der mir so eine Gänsehaut bereitet hat. Und dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen? Ich … ich meine, mir tut es ja leid, was ihm widerfahren ist, aber … nach dem kannst du mir nicht sagen, dass er rational denken kann. Neben all dieser Wut und diesem Hass.“

 

Raven hatte recht und sie hat ein gutes Gespür. Das wusste Erik seit ihrer Warnung. Dennoch erfüllt es ihn mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl, wie überzeugt sie auf Charles einredet. Natürlich ist er genauso erleichtert darüber, dass der Brünette ihr nichts erzählt hatte. Und doch fragt er sich nun selbst, wenn er so auf Andere wirkt - worüber ein tief verborgener, dunkler Teil in ihm aufflammt - warum Charles ihn so nahe an sich heran lässt.

 

Ob er es nun bereut?

Will Erik es überhaupt wissen?

 

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Raven. Ihm ist unsagbares widerfahren. Etwas, das wir nicht erfahren mussten. Und vielleicht ist er dadurch geprägt. Aber er ist deswegen keine schlechte Person. Er hat … Dinge getan, die ich selbst nie tun könnte … aber er ist nicht böse, Raven. Wenn du … wenn du gesehen hättest, was ich gesehen habe, würdest du es verstehen.“

 

Keine schlechte Person?

Er hatte Menschen getötet. Ohne zu blinzeln, ohne Reue oder Zögern.

Sein eigenes Zweifeln wird unterbrochen, als er Raven keuchen hört.

 

„Oh mein … du magst ihn!“

„Was? Sei nicht albern.“

„Doch! Doch, du bist - …“

„Unsinn, denkst du wirklich ich würde es zulassen, dass Oxytocin meine Rationalität flachlegen lässt, ich denke nicht.“

 

Die Sänfte in Charles Stimme, wurde nun von einer Note Selbstüberzeugung überspielt und Erik lächelt.

 

„Was auch immer das sein soll, es ist bereits passiert. Also was auch immer es kostet, lass dich von Mister Oxy-sonst-was nicht nochmal flachlegen, sonst klau und verstecke ich deine Schokolade.“

 

Rasche Schritte erklangen, was Erik deutlich macht, dass Raven ging. Allerdings wartet er für einige Sekunden, nur um sicher zu gehen.

 

„Tse, als würde mich das abhalten.“

„Was würde dich von was abhalten?“

 

Galant lehnt er sich an den Türrahmen, was Charles dazu bringt von der Küchenzeile herumzufahren und ihn mit geröteten Wangen anzusehen. Es amüsiert Erik, den Telepathen überraschen zu können. Nicht, dass dieser nicht binnen Sekunden wissen würde, dass er sie belauscht hatte. Allerdings ist es wie eine Art schweigsames Einverständnis, dass Charles sich nicht unerlaubt Zugang zu seinem Geist verschaffte.

 

„Guten Morgen, Erik. Tee?“

 

Der offene Ausdruck auf Charles Gesicht und in seinen blauen Augen erfüllt Erik. Allerdings nur solange, bis der Jüngere sich abwendet und angesprochenen Tee einschenkt. Erik kann nicht an sich halten und lässt den Blick über ihn schweifen. Er bleibt an seiner Kehrseite hängen, die in verboten engen, schwarzen Stoffhosen gepackt war.

 

„Erik ...“

 

Er hat nicht bemerkt, dass er an Charles herangetreten ist. Erst, als er die angenehme Körperwärme an seiner gesamten Front wahrnimmt, wird es ihm bewusst. Langsam hebt er die Hände und stemmt sie neben Charles auf die Anrichte. Es lässt ihn ein amüsierten Laut ernten und spürt gleichzeitig wie sich die Muskeln, sowie Schulterblätter von Charles an seiner Brust bewegen.

 

Etwas lehnt er sich an Charles, so dass ihre Körper sich nun deutlicher berühren. Seine Nase schiebt sich in die weichen, braunen Haare und er riecht Äpfel. Mit einem leisen Geräusch wird die Tasse abgesetzt und er hört Charles seufzen, als seine Lippen über dessen Nacken gleiten. Er versteht sich selbst nicht. Warum ist er so versessen ihn erneut zu spüren? Warum kann er plötzlich nicht mehr mit ihm in einen Raum sein ohne ihn zu wollen. Sofort.

 

„Gott, verdammt …“

 

Erik hört Charles seufzen und dann den Hintern leicht gegen sein Becken reiben. Mehr braucht es nicht. Ruckartig dreht er den Jüngeren zu sich herum und küsst ihn. Verlangen und pure Leidenschaft durchfahren ihn, ebenso wie Stunden zuvor. Nur dass er jetzt genau weiß, wo er Charles berühren muss, um ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

 

_Das … hast du auch vorher gewusst …_

 

Zustimmend seufzt er auf. Es ist so einfach zwischen ihnen. So natürlich, so unkompliziert. Als wären sie … 

 

„WA- nicht euer verdammter Ernst! Ihr - raus! Geht von mir aus sonst wohin, aber nicht in die Gottverdammte Küche!“

 

Ravens wutentbrannte Stimme schallt schrill durch die Küche und Charles zieht so schnell den Kopf von Erik zurück, dass sein Hinterkopf gegen den Hängeschrank schlägt und die blauen Augen sich schließen aufgrund des Schmerzes. Selbst Erik kann durch ihre Verbindung im Augenblick diesen vage spüren. Beinah sofort ist sie wieder weg und Charles Stirn senkt sich gegen Eriks Schulter, als er beginnt leise zu lachen. 

 

„Scheiße …“

 

Erik grinst und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann hebt er eine Hand und streichelt sanft über Charles angeschlagenen Hinterkopf. Ja … Scheiße allerdings.

 

~*~

 

Noch nie gab es eine Person nach der Zeit im Lager, zu der er eine stärkere Bindung empfand, wie bei Charles. Es sollte so nicht sein und doch ist es so. Und Erik fühlt sich dem nicht gewachsen. Denn er weiß, dass Emotionen eine Schwäche sind. Gerade Charles, dessen blaue Augen so friedvoll, voller Hoffnung scheinen … er ist eine Schwäche und Erik sollte es besser wissen. Er  _weiß_ es besser. 

 

Immerhin hatte Shaw genau gewusst, wo damals seine Schwäche lag. Bei seiner Mutter. 

Was also würde ihn daran hindern Charles ebenso … 

 

„Erik?“

 

Die warme, besorgt klingende Stimme lässt seine Gedanken enden. Darüber ist er froh, weil der Gedanke Charles an Shaw zu verlieren mehr ist, als er ertragen kann. Dabei versteht er nicht, was ihn so an den Jüngeren bindet. War es die Mutation? Seine Intelligenz? 

 

„Es geht mir gut, Charles.“

„Mhm.“

 

Tiefes blau sieht ihn aufmerksam, sowie wissend an. Aber was überrascht es ihn? Charles war Telepath und obwohl er sich nicht in seinen Geist drängt, wussten sie beide, dass Charles gewisse Veränderungen mitbekam. Erik meint, dass Charles gesagt hatte, es läge an elektromagnetischen Veränderungen im Gehirn. Weswegen der Ausdruck  _Auf derselben Wellenlänge liegen_ vollkommen richtig war. Manche Gehirnfrequenzen bewegten sich auf derselben Welle. Und Charles bekam sie ab. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. Bei Erik seit der ersten Sekunde … 

 

„Okay, wir können beginnen. Allerdings muss ich Sie warnen, es könnte zu - ...“

 

Hank bricht ab, als Charles vollkommen hemmungslos, ohne ein Zögern den Helm aufsetzt. Erik kann nur fasziniert die Verkabelungen mustern, eh sein Blick auf Charles stehen bleibt und er hat das Gefühl besorgt auszusehen. Allerdings sieht ihn der Jüngere in dem Moment an. Nur kurz. Dann schließen sich die blauen Augen.

 

_Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich, oder?_

 

Erik schluckt als er die Stimme hört. Die leichte Belustigung darin. Darunter jedoch spürt er einen feinen Anflug von Wärme und Geborgenheit, eh es verschwindet und Charles sich offensichtlich beginnt zu entspannen.

 

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das tun möchten?“

„Ganz sicher. Fang an.“

 

Eine Gänsehaut bewegt sich über seinen gesamten Körper hinweg, als Hank die Maschine anstellt und Charles atemlos keucht. Sorge, Angst -  _muss ihn da wegholen -_ durchfahren ihn. Doch dann öffnet Charles die Augen und sie strahlen. Noch intensiver, wie wenn er über das spricht, was ihn am meisten Fasziniert. Genetische Veränderungen. Ein unheimlich schönes, befreiendes Lächeln legt sich auf sein Gesicht und zum ersten Mal sieht Erik ihn frei. Er spürt ihn, obwohl auch wieder nicht. Es ist nur so ein feiner Hauch, der ihm sagt, dass er nicht alleine ist. Hoffnung und Wärme … 

 

Er fragt sich, ob die anderen es auch spüren oder nur er? 

 

~*~

 

Cerebro nimmt Charles mehr ein, als es ihm gefällt. Das erste Mal dauert nur zwei Minuten und Charles ist danach als hätte man ihm Drogen gegeben. Berauscht und aufgeregt. So aufgeregt und berauscht, dass er Erik kurz darauf gegen eine Wand presst und küsst. 

 

Das nächste Mal danach dauert vier Minuten und Erik kann Charles gerade noch auffangen. Der Jüngere ist so erschöpft, als wäre er Stunden gelaufen. Und doch hatte er nur vier Minuten das volle Potenzial seiner Fähigkeit ausgeschöpft. 

 

Und dennoch möchte er nicht aufhören. Er sucht, versucht Ihresgleichen zu orten. Egal, wie sehr es Erik missfällt. Denn er möchte nicht, dass Charles sich wehtut. Auch, wenn er gleichzeitig von dieser Macht und Kraft Charles' Fähigkeit fasziniert ist.

 

Die nächsten Tage sieht er Charles nicht so oft, wie er es gerne möchte. Es fühlt sich nicht gut an, den einzigen Halt zu verlieren, den er gerade gefunden hat. Erik glaubt es ist wegen Cerebro. Charles weiß genau, dass es ihm nicht gefällt, wenn diese Maschine so lange den Kopf seines Freundes missbraucht. Gleichzeitig jedoch brauchen sie die Maschine um andere Mutanten aufspüren zu können. Allerdings befürchtet Erik gleichzeitig, dass Charles sie nicht nur dafür verwendet. Er glaubt, dass der Andere damit seine Fähigkeit versucht herauszufordern. Und so sehr er seine Telepathie auch trainieren musst - nicht so!

 

Am Abend des fünften Tages nach der ersten Benutzung von Cerebro, möchte Erik gerade sein Zimmer betreten, als er ein Klirren hört. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, stößt er Charles Tür auf, nur um sofort im Türrahmen inne zu halten. Die Tür knallt laut gegen die Wand und Charles hebt eine Hand an die Stirn. 

 

„Charles, alles okay?“

„Nicht … so laut, bitte.“

 

Erik blinzelt. Dann sieht er die Scherben zu Charles Füßen. Für einen Augenblick findet er seine Reaktion übertrieben, genauso wie dämlich. Doch dann erkennt er wie die Hände seines Freundes zittern und die Augenbrauen sich schmerzverzerrt zusammenziehen. 

 

„Wie lange?“

„Shh … bitte.“

„Charles.“

 

Diesmal ist er leiser. Dann tritt er auf seinen Freund zu, bedacht nicht in die Scherben zu treten. Denn obwohl er Schuhe trägt, will er nicht noch mehr Schaden auf dem dunklen Holzfußboden anrichten. Blaue Augen öffnen sich. Allerdings nicht sehr lange, eh sie erneut geschlossen werden. 

 

„Eine halbe Stunde … Plus Minus … keine Ahnung. Aber ich habe endlich jemanden gefunden, Erik, sie - ...“

„Halt die Klappe.“

 

Er merkt, dass es Charles schwer fällt zu sprechen. Und er spürt pure Wut in sich aufkommen. Allerdings weiß er nicht auf wen. Charles, weil er es besser wusste, sich nicht zu sehr zu drängen. Oder Hank, weil der Biologe und Arzt es eigentlich nicht zulassen sollte, dass jemand sich so sehr Schaden zufügte. Doch er kannte Charles. Sturer, selbstverliebter, etwas überheblicher Charles, der denkt alles zu können - für jeden!

 

Darum hebt er ihn ohne großer Anstrengung hoch und trägt ihn zum Bett. Die leichte Abneigung, die ihm gegen diese Tat entgegenkommt, lässt ihn etwas grinsen. 

 

„Ich bin keine Frau, Erik. Lass mich …“

 

Charles macht ein leises Geräusch, das wie ein Wimmern klingt. Schmerzerfüllt und Erik lässt ihn vorsichtig, sowie sehr sanft auf das Bett nieder, während er sich neben ihn auf die Matratze kniet. Er versteht sich selbst nicht. Noch vor Wochen hatte er zwei Männer eiskalt getötet. Ohne Reue und Skrupel. Und nun lag da dieser junge Mann vor ihm, deutlich gequält von Kopfschmerzen und Erik fühlte sich verpflichtet etwas zu machen … Nein, er will, dass Charles keine Schmerzen mehr hat. 

 

Daher legt er sich auch ohne Zögern neben ihn und hebt die Hand an Charles Stirn. 

 

„Du musst nicht … Erik, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich …“

„Sei still. _Idiot._ “

 

Ihm wird erst bewusst, dass er in Deutsch übergegangen ist, als Charles ihn für eine Sekunde zweifelnd ansieht. Dann schließen sich die blauen Augen wieder und Erik beginnt mit seinen Fingern zärtlich durch Charles Haare zu streichen. Bewusst dabei gleichmäßigen, aber sehr sanften Druck auf seine Kopfhaut auszuüben. 

Die langsame Entspannung, die einsetzt, wird auf Charles' Zügen bemerkbar und kurz darauf auch durch die gleichmäßige Atmung. Erik wird dadurch klar, dass der Jüngere nun schlief. Neben ihn - in seinen Armen. Dabei weiß er nicht, wie er das hier empfinden soll. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand vertraut. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand den Rücken gekehrt und wenn war es ein Fehler. Noch nie hatte er jemanden neben sich schlafen  _lassen_ . 

 

Und doch lag er hier. Mit der einen Person, die nicht nur Hoffnung in sein Leben gebracht hatte. Sondern auch innere Stille, sowie Vertrauen. 

 

Vielleicht war Charles Erschöpfung ansteckend oder es war diese unendliche Stille, die Erik bis aufs Innerste beruhigt. Weswegen es nicht lange dauert, da schläft auch er. 

 

~*~

 

Sie haben bereits zwei Personen Ihresgleichen überzeugen können, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Und nachdem der Dritte sich weigert, haben sie ihren ersten Streit. Es fängt banal an, steigert sich und wird bis aufs Äußerste getrieben. Und das nur weil … 

 

„Herrgott, lass es Charles!“

„Nein. Ich meine, wieso denkst du, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde?“

 

Erik muss seine Fähigkeit kontrollieren. Besonders wenn er so sauer ist wie in diesem Augenblick, ist es schwer das Metall nicht gegen Charles zu verwenden. Dabei würde es nur ein Fingerzucken brauchen, um ihn jetzt zu töten … binnen einer Sekunde.

 

„Weil du es nicht erlebt hast.“

„Das ist so … ein Schwachsinn! Denkst du tatsächlich, dass Verständnis nur daraus resultiert, etwas erfahren zu haben? Wenn du wirklich so denkst - ...“

„Ich denke nicht so, ich bin dessen überzeugt!“

 

Seine Muskeln sind angespannt und das Metall um sie herum vibriert. Es wäre so verdammt einfach und doch würde er sich lieber selbst töten, als Charles etwas anzutun … 

Dieser sieht ihn aber genauso sauer an, wie Erik sich fühlt. Und er fragt sich, ob seine Fähigkeit ebenfalls so aufgeladen war, wie die seine. Allerdings verschwindet der Ausdruck hinter augenblicklicher Geduld, als sich Charles auf die Bettkante setzt. Aufmerksam sieht er auf in Eriks graue Augen. 

 

„Okay, dann zeig's mir.“

 

Alles was bislang in ihm vor Anspannung vibriert hat, entspannt sich und Fassungslosigkeit durchfährt ihn. 

 

„Nein.“

„Wenn du denkst, ich könnte nicht - ...“

„Niemals, hörst du, Charles, niemals werde ich dir etwas davon zeigen und du hältst dich besser fern von diesen Erinnerungen.“

 

Die Härte in seiner Stimme, lässt Charles etwas zurückzucken. Aber das ist es Erik wert. Niemals würde er ihm zeigen, was Erik im Lager erlebt hat. Es war bereits mehr als genug, dass Charles es wusste. Es jedoch aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus zu erleben … 

 

Erik wendet sich ruckartig ab und verlässt das Hotelzimmer. Die Tür schlägt durch seine Kraft ausgelöst hart ins Schloss und die Laternen, an denen er vorbeigeht, flackern aufgebracht eh die Glühbirnen platzen, als seine Faust gegen das Metall eines Pfeilers schlägt. Jedoch biegt es sich rechtzeitig zurück, so dass er verschont von Schmerzen bleibt. Dabei würde genau das etwas sein, das er braucht. 

 

Zwei Stunden später kehrt er in das Zimmer zurück, nur um es leer vorzufinden. Erik findet, dass auch Charles das Recht darauf hat, sich einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen und hinterfragt sein Verschwinden nicht weiter.

 

Erst, als sich gegen drei Uhr Nachts die Zimmertür leise öffnet und er ein leises Schniefen hört, wird ihm anders. Es kann jedoch auch durch die  _Agonie, Abscheu, Angst, Panik_ und tiefe  _Traurigkeit_ ausgelöst sein. Denn es sind nicht seine Gefühle. Es waren einst seine … Dass sie plötzlich in ihm waren - erneut … 

 

Das Licht von der Straße lässt Erik erkennen, wie aufgelöst Charles ist und ihm wird bewusst was der Andere getan haben musste. Warum diese Gefühle plötzlich wieder in ihm sind. Charles projizierte und er hatte es erlebt. Wo auch immer dieser Vollidiot jemanden gefunden haben musste, der wie Erik einst dort war … 

 

Noch bevor die Tür hinter Charles ins Schloss fällt, ist Erik bei ihm und umarmt ihn. 

 

„Du … _Vollidiot_! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, bist du … warum zum Teufel tust du dir so was an?“

 

Erik erinnert sich an die Narbe an Charles' Handgelenk und er fragt sich, ob der Jüngere immer noch nicht wusste, was gut für ihn war. Dass er sich nicht wegen Anderen wehtun muss. Und es erfüllt ihn nur noch mehr mit Angst um ihn. 

 

„Du hast gesagt, ich könnte es nicht verstehen, wenn ich … ich wollte doch nur. Gott, es tut mir … so leid.“

 

Feuchtigkeit durchnässt das T-Shirt das er trägt, als Charles Kopf sich auf seine Schulter absenkt. Heißer, abgehakter Atem stößt gegen seinen Hals und seine Hände krallen sich an Erik, als braucht er ihn dringender denn je. 

 

_Du bist unmöglich. Denkst du es ginge mir nur um das einfache Verstehen? Ich wollte nicht, dass du es siehst, weil du zu … du bist zu gut für diese Erfahrung,_ Liebling.

 

_Zu gut? Erik, ich …_

 

Charles bricht seinen Gedanken ab und doch spürt Erik ein _Kribbeln, Wärme_ und _Aufregung_. _Unsicherheit_ , aber auch tiefe _Zuneigung_. Alles auf ihn bezogen und seine Arme legen sich fester um Charles.

 

_Alles was du erlebt hast, deine Vergangenheit und deine Taten, das ist nichts, das ich nicht wissen will, verstehst du. Das gehört zu dir und ich will … dich._

 

Erik weiß nicht ob er geschockt sein soll, als er dieses Geständnis in seinem Kopf hört und schluckt. Und die Angst die er in sich spürt ist nur noch mehr präsenter denn je. Denn ihm wird bewusst, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen nicht nur eine Sache ist. Und dass die Gefühle, die er für Charles empfindet mehr sind, als es für sie Beide gut sein kann.

 

~*~

 

Alles …

 

Erik will es.

Er will Charles an seiner Seite und die Macht dazu haben ihre Spezies zu schützen.

Aber er weiß, dass er es nicht kann, wenn Charles dabei an seiner Seite ist, denn irgendwann würde er den Jüngeren mit einen seiner Taten vollkommen brechen und …

 

Und er kann nicht.

 

Erik hat es gewusst. Und doch hat er zugelassen, dass sich Charles ihm hingibt. Er hat es genossen die Wärme und Zuneigung des Anderen zu spüren. Er hat zugelassen, Charles zu lieben. Mit jeder Faser seines dunkelsten Seins. Und es braucht jegliche seiner Kontrolle, keine Emotion zu zeigen, als er Charles tief in die blauen Augen sieht.

 

Er will den Helm abnehmen.

Er will, dass Charles sieht, wie sehr er ihn liebt. Dass er ihn nicht verlassen will. Es aber _muss_.

 

Er muss … für Charles.

 

Nachdem Azazel sie alle nach Kanada teleportiert hat, nimmt er den Helm ab, bevor all seine Wut auf diesen niedergeht und in eine unerkennbare Nichtigkeit verwandelt. Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und Raven bricht an seiner Seite auf die Knie zusammen und fängt an zu weinen. Er weiß, wenn er alleine wäre, er würde sich seinem Schmerz hingeben. So allerdings …

 

Er hebt den Blick auf den Teleporter und blickt ihn hart an.

 

„Bring ihn ein ein Krankenhaus!“

 

Erik weiß nicht, ob der Teleporter sofort verschwindet und seinen Befehl ausführt, aufgrund von Respekt oder Einschüchterung. Aber es ist ihm auch egal. Solange er weiß, dass Charles in Sicherheit ist. Weit weg von ihm …

 

 

Fortsetzung folgt …


	2. Chapter 2

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Erik wissen möchte, wie es Charles ergeht. Denn selbst, wenn er es war, der gegangen war, so hieß es nicht, dass er sich nicht mehr um ihn kümmerte. Im Gegenteil. Jede Sekunde fern von ihm war für ihn schwer zu ertragen. Aber er weiß, dass es so besser ist. Für sie Beide. Er wird schneller an sein Ziel kommen und das ohne Charles' Ruf oder seine Gutmütigkeit zu beschädigen. Es reichte bereits, dass Charles ihm bei einem Mord geholfen hatte. Ein weiterer …

 

Das konnte er ihm nicht antun.

 

Seine Kontakte lassen ihn wissen, dass Charles sein Zuhause zu einer Schule für Mutanten hat öffnen lassen und Erik ist Stolz auf seinen alten Freund. Er könnte sich keinen Besseren vorstellen für diese Position. Und er ist umso stolzer, als er hört, dass Charles sich politisch für ihre Rechte einsetzt. Doch es überrascht ihn gleichzeitig nicht, dass sein Freund eine Absage erhält.

 

Es sind beinahe 11 Monate, seit Kuba und Erik möchte ein eindeutiges Zeichen setzen. Er erfährt von einem Attentat auf Kennedy und lässt sich von Azazel dorthin teleportieren. Doch es ist zu spät. Sein Eingreifen wird missverstanden. Denn die Kugel trifft den Präsidenten - einen der Ihren - dennoch.

 

Und Erik fragt sich ob es ihm nie gelingen wird jemanden vor einer so unbedeutend, kleinen Kugel zu beschützen. Warum es ihm nie gelingt …

 

~*~

 

Im Pentagon wird er in ein speziell angelegten Bereich gesperrt. Alles um ihn herum ist aus Glas, Plastik oder Stein. Nichts aus Metall und sein Körper spürt dieses Fehlen. Es ist, als wäre da ein Loch in ihm. Vergleichbar mit der Einsamkeit, die er zu Charles verspürt und doch anders. Denn beides ist nun unerreichbar für ihn. Er kann es weder spüren, noch lenken, noch erfüllen. Es ist einfach weg.

 

Noch nie hat Erik sich so alleine gefühlt. Aber er wird ihnen die Genugtuung nicht geben. Er wird Niemanden sagen, wo die Anderen sich befinden.

 

28 Tage nach seiner Gefangennahme jedoch wird er aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als er Emmas Stimme in seinem Kopf hört.

 

_Warum musstest du eingreifen? Du hast uns alle damit geschädigt!_

_Emma? Was ist los?_

 

Erik hat es gehasst ihre Stimme zu hören. Ihre mentale Nähe hatte nichts von Charles' Wärme oder Geborgenheit. Sie war kalt, abweisend und es hinterließ in seinem Kopf ein Jucken, das er nicht beseitigen konnte. Meist jedoch verschwand es Stunden später wieder. Stunden zu spät …

 

_Sie haben uns gefunden. Sie haben Angel getötet, ebenso wie Riptide. Sie machen jetzt Jagd auf uns, dank dir._

 

Augenblicklich setzt sich Erik auf. Für gewöhnlich würde seine Fähigkeit auf das nächst metallene Übergehen. Doch es blieb still und seine Aufregung wandelte sich in das Gefühl purer Unfähigkeit. Er möchte wissen wo sie ist, doch alles an das er denken kann ist Charles. Charles und dessen Schule. Wenn sie Jagd auf sie machen … Geht es ihm gut? Hat er - Gott - er hatte ihn doch gewarnt, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde.

 

_Es geht deinem Geliebten gut, keine Sorge. Er hat seine Schule rechtzeitig geschlossen. Zwei Tage haben sie seine Schule umstellt gehabt, durchsucht, aber nichts gefunden. Ich nehme an, dass er es sich bereits denken konnte. Und ich werde dir nicht sagen wo ich bin, Erik. Aber es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du mit mir sprechen wirst. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es mit dir anders werden würde …_

 

_Anders?_

 

_Shaw war ein Schwein. Du hast wenigstens für uns und nicht für dich gekämpft. Pass auf dich auf._

 

_Emma?_

 

Erik setzt sich auf und starrt gegen die weiße Wand. Das Jucken tritt ein und er weiß, dass er erneut alleine ist. Dennoch kann er nicht anders, als zu hoffen, dass wenigstens sie am Leben bleibt. Denn auch wenn er sich mit ihr nie verstanden hat, so war sie eine von Ihnen. Und er wollte, dass sie in Sicherheit war.

 

Sie alle …

 

~*~

 

Es dauert 59 Tage in Gefangenschaft, bis Erik einen Rhythmus gefunden hat. Er beginnt zu meditieren und somit seinen Geist zu stärken. Denn er weiß, dass er hier irgendwann raus kommen würde. Entweder durch einen Mutanten oder durch die Menschen, wenn sie einen Fehler begehen.

 

Und bis dahin wollte er gestärkt sein. Vorbereitet.

 

~*~

 

Ein feines Geräusch ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Es wären noch 3 Stunden und 58 Minuten, bis die erste Wache bei im auftauchen würde. Mit Frühstück. Es waren nun fast zwei Jahre und Erik brauchte weder eine Uhr, noch einen Kalender um die exakte Zeit und das Datum zu kennen.

 

Dennoch fragt er sich, warum er wach geworden war.

 

Erneut war da ein feines Geräusch und Erik setzt sich auf. Sein Blick geht nach oben durch die Glasscheiben. Doch dort ist niemand. Selbst wenn, würde er es nicht hören können. Kann es sein, dass er trotz seiner Kontrolle beginnt verrückt zu werden?

 

Für den Moment lässt ihn diese Frage tatsächlich Angst verspüren. Dann jedoch kann er es klarer hören und all seine Muskeln spannen sich an. Er ist schneller auf den Beinen, als Erik es registrieren kann.

 

„Charles.“

 

_Charles._

 

Wie lange war es her? Er vergaß alles. Den Ort an dem er gefangen war, seine Sorgen, seine Fähigkeit die er nicht nutzen konnte, die Zeit …

Da war nur noch das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Charles …

 

_Charles? Charles, antworte! Ich kann dich spüren,_ verdammt _!_

 

Erik spürt wie seine Augen beginnen zu tränen. Das ist nicht fair. Jahrelang getrennt und plötzlich ist da diese Präsenz in seinem Kopf. Er weiß, dass er sich das nicht einbilden konnte. Dafür kannte er das Gefühl von dem Jüngeren zu gut in ihm. Warm, Geborgen. Allerdings spürt er noch etwas. Sehr schwach und doch … Schmerz. Sofort bekommt er Angst. Was wenn sie Charles hatten? Wenn sie ihn folterten? Wenn sie ihm wehtaten?

 

Erik kann nicht anders, als aufgebracht durch die neun Quadratmeter große Zelle zu tigern. Seine Hände kribbeln vor Verlangen etwas zu zerstören …

 

_Charles, bitte … bitte antworte. Geht es dir gut? Bitte, du machst mir Angst!_

 

Und da war es. Die Wahrheit. Er hat Angst um ihn. Immer. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch seit Emma ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie Jagd auf sie machten. Auf ihre Spezies. Erik schließt die Augen in der Hoffnung, wenn er sich besser konzentriert, könnte er vielleicht auch Charles Stimme hören. Vielleicht …

 

_Erik …_

 

_Charles! Bitte sag mir, es geht dir gut._

 

_Warum … warum ... kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?_

 

Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Erik versteht nicht, warum Charles ihn kontaktiert, aber gleichzeitig … Es war so egal, denn alles was die Worte bei ihm auslösten war pure Enttäuschung. Traurigkeit.

 

_Charles, es tut mir leid._

 

_Sicher. Gott, du bist so erbärmlich. Wie kannst du nur … alleine zu glauben, er würde so was sagen …_

 

_Charles, ich sage es doch._ Gott,  _hör doch hin. Ich bin es, Erik …_

 

Charles war so warm, wie immer. Aber Erik spürte den Schmerz immer deutlicher in seinem Geist - in sich selbst - aufsteigen. Kein physischer. Es war derselbe, den er am Strand gespürt hatte. Den er selbst jetzt spürte, weil er Charles nicht nahe sein konnte. Nicht näher als das bisschen Verbindung zwischen ihren Geistern …

 

_Erik? Du … oh Gott._

 

_Ja, Charles, ich bin es wirklich. Bist du … verletzt oder …?_

 

_Oh Gott, nein … nein, nein, nein. Hank hat gesagt es würde aufhören. Ich dürfte gar nicht …_

 

Was dürfte er nicht? Erik tritt an die Wand heran und hebt die Hände an diese. Presst seine Handflächen dagegen. Er muss wenigstens etwas spüren, um zu wissen, dass das hier echt war und kein Traum.

 

_Charles, sag mir bitte nur ob es dir gut geht!_

 

Es dauert so lange bis er eine Antwort bekommt. Aber er weiß, dass Charles noch da ist. Daher hofft er auf eine Antwort.

 

_Das … ist also kein Trip auf den ihn bin?_

 

Erik beißt die Zähne zusammen. Pure Wut durchfährt ihn, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Charles irgendeine Scheiße genommen hat und nur darum mit ihm spricht. Aber er drängt es zurück. Stattdessen lehnt sich seine Stirn nach vorne gegen die kalte Wand.

 

_Nein, also verflucht nochmal … geht es dir gut?_

 

_Ich … was denkst du, wie es mir geht?_

 

Sein Innerstes zieht sich zusammen, als Charles Antwort voller Kälte und Schmerz ist. Aber er ist noch da ...

 

_Es tut mir leid._

 

_Ja, weißt du … mir auch._

 

Die Wärme, der Schmerz, die Kälte, alles ist plötzlich weg und Erik weiß wieso. Seine Hände ballen sich erneut zu Fäusten und er schlägt hart gegen die Wand. Einmal, zweimal … immer öfter.

 

„Nein! Charles, bitte!“

 

_Bitte, komm zurück. Bitte, es tut mir so leid, ich wollte das nicht._

 

Immer und immer wieder schlägt er gegen die Wand. Immer und immer wieder versucht er Charles in Gedanken zu erreichen, doch es ist genauso erfolglos wie die Wand vor ihm zu durchbrechen. Nie mehr wird er ihn sehen, ihn spüren, ihn hören. Und es macht ihn so wahnsinnig, dass er die Kontrolle verliert.

 

Erst, als er einen Stich in seinem Nacken spürt, beginnt er sich zu entspannen. Dabei ist das Letzte was er sieht, eine blutige Wand.

 

~*~

 

Der Vorfall lässt einige Leute bei ihm auftauchen. Nicht nur einen Arzt, der seine zwei gebrochenen Finger behandelt, sowie eine Fraktur an seinem Handgelenk. Sondern Leute von der CIA. Sie wollen wissen, warum er Charles Namen gerufen hat. Ob der junge Professor noch mit ihm in Kontakt stünde. Erik braucht nicht mal lügen. Er sagt nein. Sagt ihnen, dass er Charles damals verletzt hat und das auf unverzeihliche Art. Er sagt, dass er von dem Vorfall Albträume hat und darum ausgerastet sei.

 

Niemals würde er - egal was der Andere tun würde - ihn diesen Menschen ausliefern. Lieber würde er seine eigene Fähigkeit aufgeben, als das zuzulassen.

 

~*~

 

Erik meditiert noch häufiger, länger. Solange, bis er es spürt. Die Tatsache, dass seine Fähigkeit sich ausdehnen lässt. Wie eine Art Kaugummi streckt und dehnt er sie. Ab und an kann er sich so gut konzentrieren, dass er einen Löffel im 11. Stock über sich in der Kantine fühlen kann. Aber es geht noch intensiver.

 

Es braucht neun Jahre und drei Monate in Gefangenschaft, da beginnt er das elektromagnetische Feld zu spüren. Und es ist wunderschön. Ab und an spürt er sogar warme Sonnenstrahlen dagegen schlagen, bevor er sich zurückzieht. Nicht, dass er es nicht genießen würde. Doch die Wärme, die davon ausgeht, ist ebenso intensiv und einnehmend wie die Charles'. Es zu spüren …

 

Tut immer noch weh.

 

Denn er weiß, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wird. Nie mehr diese Geborgenheit in sich wahrnehmen, wann immer ihn tiefblaue Augen anstrahlen. Oder sich verführerisch rote Lippen in ein hinreißendes Lächeln verwandeln.

 

~*~

 

Es ist kurz nach neun Uhr morgens, als Erik wach wird. Zeit für sein Frühstück, denkt er dabei. Doch als sein Blick sich auf das Tablett senkt -  _Vorsicht Glas_ \- ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. Er blickt auf, wo ein Junge die Hände gegen das Sicherheitsglas drückt und kurz darauf beginnt zu grinsen. Erst dann bemerkt Erik die Schwingungen darin und er geht gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung - hebt schützend die Arme über seinen Kopf - als das Glas über ihn zerberstet. 

 

Was folgt ist das wohl Verrückteste, als auch Faszinierendste, was Erik seit unendlich langer Zeit erfahren hat. Der Junge, der ihn aus seinem Gefängnis holt, hat eine Art an sich, die es ihn schwer macht seine Geduld zu bewahren. Keine zehn Sekunden vergehen, da sind die Wachen, die sie aufhalten sollten überwältigt und Erik befindet sich in einem Lift.

 

Die Hand, die seinen Nacken gestützt gehalten hat, verschwindet, ebenso wie die an seinem Arm und Erik muss sich bemühen nicht umzufallen. Die Geschwindigkeit des Jungen ist unfassbar … Er hat nicht mal atmen können, womit er nun den Schwindel versucht in seinem Kopf zu kontrollieren. Ebenso wie den Zwang sich zu übergeben.

 

Tausend Fragen schießen durch seinen Kopf, sobald das Rauschen aus seinem Kopf verschwunden war. Nur vage nimmt er dabei die dröhnend, nervigen Fragen des Jungen wahr. Schafft es einmal zu antworten, als es um seine Fähigkeit ging. Und die Erwiderung des Jungen, hinterlässt ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Hinterkopf …

 

Das alles geht so schnell für seinen Verstand, dass er erst jetzt erkennt, wie das altbekannte Gefühl seiner Fähigkeit zurückkehrt. Denn er beginnt wieder Metall um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Es ist wie ein Kribbeln in einem eingeschlafenem Körperteil, nachdem man es Stunden später wieder bewegt …

 

Wunderschön und …

 

Der Gedanke verschwindet sobald die Lifttüren sich öffnen.

Das Kribbeln zählt plötzlich nicht mehr, ebenso wie seine erwachene Fähigkeit.

Der Junge ist vergessen und alles was Erik denkt ist …

 

„Charles?“

 

Der Jüngere dreht sich ruckartig zu ihm herum und Erik kann die Verwirrung nicht verbergen. Wie kann er, wenn die Person, von der er wirklich geglaubt hatte, sie niemals wieder zu sehen, direkt vor ihm steht.

 

Aufrecht auf seinen Beinen …

So verändert und doch sieht er immer noch unglaublich …

 

Sein Gedanke wird damit unterbrochen, als ihn Charles ins Gesicht schlägt. Mit einer Wucht die, wie Erik nur nebenher mitbekommt, den Jüngeren durch den Lift stolpern lässt und ihn selbst auf den Boden befördert. Erik hebt die Hand an seinen Kiefer und hört ein leises Knacken, als er diesen bewegt. Sein Kopf dröhnt, was nach dem Rausch mit dem Grauhaarigen nicht gerade fördernd ist für seine Kopfschmerzen und doch kann er nicht anders als zu grinsen. Denn  _er_ war hier. 

 

„Freut mich auch dich zu sehen, alter Freund.“

 

Langsam steht er auf. Ohne den Blick von Charles zu nehmen, der … er sieht so anders aus, denkt Erik. Die Haare wesentlich länger und nicht rasiert. Nicht, dass ihn das stören würde. Das Einzige, das Erik stört an Charles' Veränderung, sind seine Augen. Immer noch blau und doch nicht wie einst. Während er dort einst Vertrauen, Hoffnung, Gutmütigkeit und so viel Wärme sah, sieht er nun Kälte und Härte.

 

Die Intensität mit der ihn Charles ansieht, hätte früher dazu geführt, dass Erik ihn gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt hätte. Immerhin waren 11 Jahren vergangen. Er hätte ihn geküsst, ihn unterhalb der Schenkel gepackt und sich zwischen ihnen an ihn gedrückt, während er mit seiner Fähigkeit seine Hose geöffnet hätte.

 

Die Erinnerung - die alleinige Vorstellung - lässt Erik so heiß werden, dass er es sogar provoziert. Er stellt es sich bildlich vor, Charles' tropfnasse Haare um seine Finger zu wickeln, eh er seinen Kopf in den Nacken zurück zieht und intensiv küsst. Er will, dass der Jüngere es sieht. Er in seinen Geist eindringt. Er will die Wärme spüren -  _ihn_ !

 

Aber alles was er bekommt, ist ein Typ - er kommt ihn merkwürdig bekannt vor - der ihren Augenblick unterbricht. Alles was folgt, ist ein einziges Durcheinander und ist zu schnell, als das er es registrieren kann. Zumal selbst seine Fähigkeit nicht vollständig erwacht ist und er sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren kann, wenn Charles ihm so nahe ist.

 

Bevor er also die Chance bekommt, die Wachen auszuschalten, packt ihn Charles. Es erfüllt ihn mit einer Spur Erleichterung zu wissen, dass, obwohl sein Freund so abgehärtet zu sein schien, da dennoch etwas in ihm war, es ihm nicht erlaubte jemanden Schaden zuzufügen. Das war also immer noch sein Charles. Irgendwo tief in ihm …

 

Doch kaum, dass er die Berührung wahrnimmt, sowie diesen Gedanken hat, rauschen Geschosse um sie herum, an ihnen vorbei und Erik lehnt sich instinktiv näher an Charles. Zieht ihn etwas näher und greift nach seinem Arm. Er hat Angst, dass ihm was passieren könnte, doch es ist bereits zu spät so zu denken, der der Grauhaarige steht grinsend in der Küche, wo zuvor noch sechs Wachen gestanden haben und nun … bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

 

Erik kann nur blinzeln. Es war faszinierend. Doch seine befriedigten Gedanken wurden erneut unterbrochen, denn Charles windet sich aus seinem Griff und geht. Ohne ein Wort, ohne … irgendetwas. Erik erhält nicht einmal einen Blick. Und ihm wird bewusst, wie viel er denkt, wie viel er sich vorstellt. Es muss an den 10 Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft liegen. Dabei möchte Erik doch nur endlich sagen können …

 

_Charles, es tut mir leid._

 

Doch wird er ignoriert und Erik weiß nicht, wie er das verstehen soll …

 

~*~

 

Die Klamotten, die ihm Hank gibt, zieht Erik in einer leeren Herrentoilette an. Er weiß nicht, wie er es finden soll, dass sie ihm so gut passen. Seine Gedanken überschlagen sich mit tausenden Fragen. Wieso befreite Charles ihn aus seinem Gefängnis? Warum nach 11 Jahren Funkstille? Nicht gänzlicher Funkstille, doch Erik darf sich nicht an den einen Zwischenfall zurück erinnern. Es hatte ihn damals mehr verletzt, als alles andere, wie sie auseinander gegangen waren.

 

Wie oft hatte er bitter daran gedacht, wie es hätte enden können, wenn die Kugel Charles nicht getroffen hätte. Wie ihr Leben heute wohl wäre? Wäre Mystique dann noch bei ihnen? Oder hätte sie sich so oder so anders entschieden? Erik weiß es nicht, aber in zehn Jahren Gefängnis begann man unweigerlich nachzudenken. Zu bereuen, bitter zu werden, waren Dinge, die Erik zuvor nicht getan hatte. Wozu auch, wenn es für eine Änderung sowieso zu spät war.

 

Plötzlich geht die Tür hinter ihm auf und Erik vermutet einen Besucher oder Angestellten des Pentagons. Seine Häftlings-Kleidung sind bereits im Abfalleimer zu seiner Linken. Als er den Blick auf die Person richtet, ist er allerdings überrascht Charles dort zu sehen.

 

„Bist du endlich fertig? Was denkst du, wie lange die brauchen um zu bemerken, dass du nicht mehr da unten bist?“

 

Sein Ton beinhaltete nichts freundliches. Keine Kultiviertheit, nichts … das annahm, dass Charles auch mal vollkommen anders war. Und plötzlich kann er es nicht mehr in sich behalten.

 

„Warum?“

„Erklärt dir Logan später.“

 

Charles dreht sich ruckartig um, um aus dem Raum zu gehen, doch Erik ist schneller. Seine linke Hand knallt gegen das Türblatt und drückt sie zu, bevor der Jüngere sie ganz öffnen kann. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür hört er die Stimmen von Hank und dem anderen Typen. Er ignoriert sie.

 

„Ich will es aber nicht von irgend einem anderen Typen hören, sondern von dir.“

„Wir haben keine Zeit, also -...“

„Charles, nach elf Jahren, denke ich, dass wir - ...“

 

Sanft greift er nach Charles Arm, um ihn zu sich herum zu drehen. Er erinnert sich wie oft sich der Brünette in seinen Berührungen entspannt hatte, sich ihnen fügte, sie erwiderte … Aber nicht daran, dass er sich je so versteift hatte, wie in dem Moment jetzt. Grob wird ihm der Arm entzogen und Erik meint, dass es Charles körperlich mehr wehtut, als ihm. Dafür zieht sich sein Herz unangenehm zusammen. Und es wird nicht einfacher, als ihm blaue Augen ausweichen.

 

„Fass mich nie wieder an.“

 

Er weiß nicht, ob es der Ton ist, mit dem es Charles sagt oder die Tatsache, dass er trotz des fehlenden Blickkontakts sieht, dass er Tränen in den Augen hat. Aber Erik tritt von der Tür zurück. Weg von Charles. Ihm ist dabei allerdings nicht bewusst, dass seine Fähigkeit die Tür automatisch verschlossen hält. Er will nicht …

 

Plötzlich - und so vollkommen unerwartet - sieht ihn der Jüngere wieder an. Und alles was er machen will, ist ihn zu umarmen. Ihn fragen, was er tun kann, um alles rückgängig zu machen.

 

„Es gibt kein 'wir', Erik. Und ich glaube ernsthaft, dass es das nie gab. Wäre dem so, dann hättest du mich nicht halb verblutend damals an irgendeinem Strand in Kuba liegen gelassen. Da warst immer nur Du. Ich habe für dich alles … ignoriert. Selbst Raven, als sie mich vor dir gewarnt hat. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Und jetzt lass mich hier raus!“

 

Die Worte treffen in ihm mehr, als es Erik erwartet hatte. Er möchte erwidern, dass er Azazel zurückgeschickt hatte. Aber seine Fähigkeit hat bis dahin die Tür bereits freigegeben und Charles flüchtet regelrecht aus dem Raum, während Hank an ihm vorbei läuft und Erik kalt fixiert. Er vermutet, dass Hank ihm sagen will, dass er sich von ihrem gemeinsamen Freund fern halten soll, doch steckt Peter - wie Erik erfahren hat - den Kopf in den Raum und grinst schelmisch.

 

„Habt ihr's getrieben?“

 

Der aufgeheizte Moment ist mit einem Mal verflogen und Erik hat Mühe, sich nicht an seiner eigenen Spucke zu verschlucken. Hank hingegen sieht aus, als wollte er im Erdboden versinken. Er wünschte gleichzeitig, dass Charles das gehört hätte. Er wäre damals bestimmt rot angelaufen und hätte irgendetwas gestottert. Heute ist sich Erik da jedoch nicht mehr so sicher auf diese Reaktionen.

 

Schließlich verlässt Erik den Raum und mustert Peter zweifelnd. Der Junge hat etwas an sich, das ihm bekannt vorkommt. Aber er kann es nicht erfassen.

 

„Wie kommst du auf so eine Idee?“

 

Erneut ein freches Grinsen und ein leicht schief gelegter Kopf. Dann steht der Junge plötzlich mit einem Croissant vor ihm und Erik muss blinzeln. Das würde nicht gut gehen.

 

„Na ja … er sieht dich immer so an, wenn du nicht hinschaust. Und du machst dasselbe, nur mit dem Blick der Reue. Hast du ihn betrogen?“

 

Erik öffnet kurz den Mund, dann sieht er zu Charles, der plötzlich den Kopf bewegt. In demselben Augenblick hört er ein Schnauben und der andere Typ meldet sich zu Wort.

 

„Wir müssen hier raus, Leute. Also wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt ...“

 

Die Art, wie er Erik ansieht -

Die Art, wie er spricht -

Die Art, wie er Charles ansieht und mit ihm spricht …

 

Erik muss den Drang unterdrücken, ihm etwas metallenes an den Kopf zu werfen. Denn er hasst ihn jetzt schon. Dabei weiß er nicht mal wieso. Es ist einfach da. Aber für den Augenblick versucht er es zu ignorieren.

 

~*~

 

Dass sie es gerade noch aus dem Pentagon geschafft haben, ohne in das FBI rein zulaufen, war mehr Glück, als Planung. Erik fragt sich, warum Charles seine Fähigkeit nicht verwendet hat, um ihnen mehr Zeit zu verschaffen oder um es im Allgemeinen leichter zu machen. Aber er kann darüber nicht viel nachdenken. Denn sobald sie sich im Auto befinden, beginnt Logan - wie er sich ihm vorstellt - zu erklären …

 

Zu sagen er wäre nicht überrascht …

Er hatte es gewusst. Immer. Er hatte es Charles damals gesagt. Zuerst würden sie sie dazu zwingen sich zu erkennen zu geben, dann würden sie sie markieren und dann töten. Aber er hatte einen Völkermord miterlebt und würde es soweit erst nicht kommen lassen.

 

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen Mystique aufhalten. Was lässt euch glauben, dass sie sich aufhalten lässt? Ihr kennt sie nicht. Und nein, Charles, sie ist nicht mehr deine Schwester Raven. Glaub mir ...“

 

Er dreht sich in seinem Sitz, um hinter sich zu blicken. Eindringlich sieht er in Charles' Augen.

 

„Wenn dir meine Methoden bereits zu heftig erschienen sind, Charles, wie würdest du ihre empfinden? Alles was ich für uns getan habe, war nicht mehr relevant. Es war, als wäre sie auf einen persönlichen Streifzug, um unsere Art zu beschützen. Und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, ich war stolz auf das, was sie getan hat. Doch irgendwann … wurde sie ungeduldig. Ich war ihr zu strategisch. Habe nicht genug getan, darum ist sie gegangen.“

 

Erik weiß, wie sehr die Worte Charles schmerzten. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, direkt nach Kuba - nachdem Azazel verschwunden war um seinen Befehl auszuführen.

 

_Vielleicht war es seine Aura oder einfaches Verständnis, doch wurde Erik alleine gelassen. Die einzige Person, die sich nicht fortbewegte, war Raven - Mystique. Von allen Personen, die Charles verlassen würden, so hatte er nie geglaubt, dass sie sich ihm anschließen würde. Nicht nachdem was sie über ihn gesagt hatte._

 

_Und jetzt kniete sie am Boden und weinte. Weinte, als würde sie es bereuen. Er … bereute es nicht, Charles verlassen zu haben, weil er wusste es war das Beste für ihn. Doch es schmerzte darum nicht weniger._

 

„ _Wenn du es willst, kannst du zurück. Du weißt, dass du an seiner Seite ebenso viel erreichen kannst.“_

 

_Der Blick, den sie ihm sandte, war kalt und voller Wut._

 

„ _Ich will nicht zurück.“_

„ _Weswegen weinst du dann?“_

 

_Er verstand sie nicht. Erik war ausgezeichnet darin Personen zu lesen. Aber Mystique … er konnte sie nicht sehen. Nichts in ihr, abgesehen von ihrer Zuneigung für Charles._

 

„ _Du verstehst es nicht oder.“_

 

_Es war nicht mal eine Frage, eher eine Tatsache._

 

„ _Hat dir Charles auch nur irgendetwas darüber erzählt, wie furchtbar er hat leiden müssen in seiner Kindheit? Und selbst heute noch? Du denkst, er steht nicht zu seiner Fähigkeit oder unserer Art, weil er sich schämt? Du bist ein Idiot! Seine Mutter hat ihn gehasst, hatte Angst vor ihm - ihrem eigenen Kind! Sie hat zugesehen, wie ihr neuer Ehemann Charles verprügelt hat. Cain, sein Stiefbruder hat ihm mehr Knochen gebrochen, als ein normaler Mensch es vielleicht hätte überleben können, nicht zu vergessen all die furchtbaren Gedanken, die sie ihn hat aussetzen lassen.“_

 

_Er hat … Plötzlich wusste Erik nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Sie hatten viel geredet. Über Eriks Vergangenheit, über die Zukunft, über die Mutanten, aber nie über …_

_Es hatte ihn interessiert, doch jedes Mal, wenn das Gespräch sich in Charles' Richtung zu bewegen schien, wich ihm der andere aus. Warum hatte er es zugelassen? War er wirklich so blind gewesen?_

 

„ _Ich nehme das als Nein.“_

 

_Damit stand Mystique auf und blickte ihm das erste Mal in die Augen, als seien sie einander gleich. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass alles zuvor - die Scheu, die Zurückhaltung, die Unsicherheit - nichts mehr war, als eine ihrer weiteren Verkleidungen._

 

„ _Ich bin nicht wegen mir traurig, sondern um ihn. Charles ließ nie jemanden wirklich nahe an sich heran, weil er Angst davor hatte, erneut jemanden zu verlieren. Du denkst als Telepath sollte man keine Angst vor anderen Personen haben, weil man doch alles sofort über sie erfährt? Dann bist du noch dümmer, als ich es angenommen habe. Stell dir vor du würdest jemanden lieben, obwohl du weißt, die Person würde dich aber nie so akzeptieren wie du wirklich bist. Anders. Und genau das hat er sein Leben lang erfahren. Die Gewissheit, nie so geliebt oder akzeptiert zu werden. Bis du kamst.“_

 

_Erik hatte tatsächlich nie an so was gedacht. Das Konzept eines Telepathen kam ihm ziemlich praktisch vor. Nun zu erfahren, dass Charles immer die Ablehnung von anderen erfahren hatte, ohne die Personen je wirklich kennenlernen zu dürfen …_

 

„ _Ich?“_

„ _Du. Ich hab ihn damals gesehen. Auf dem Schiff, als er deine Präsenz wahrnahm. Es hat keine Sekunde gedauert, da ist er für dich ins Wasser gesprungen. Und er wäre für dich ertrunken, wenn du nicht nachgegeben hättest. Das ist keine Vermutung, ich weiß es, weil ich ihn kenne. Er hat sich damals in dich verliebt und er hat dir geholfen Shaw zu töten, weil er wusste, dass es der einzige Weg war, dich zu befreien. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Charles jemanden tötet?“_

 

_Nein. Und ihm wurde es plötzlich so klar, dass es ihm den Atem nahm._

 

Shaw's Tod, wird dir keinen Frieden bringen, mein Freund.

Friede, war nie eine Option.

 

_Sondern Freiheit._

_Charles hätte Shaw's Geist freigeben können. Stattdessen hatte er ihn gehalten, bis Erik ihn getötet hatte._

 

_Charles hatte ihn befreit und Erik war …_

_Mystique erkannte es, bevor er es sah. Langsam schloss er die Augen._

 

„ _Ja. Er wollte dass du endlich frei bist, von deiner Vergangenheit. Und gratuliere,_ Magneto. _Du hast alles hinter dir gelassen ...“_

 

Charles zurück zulassen, damit dieser in Sicherheit war, bereute Erik nicht. Auch nicht jetzt. Hatte er nie. Was er in den elf Jahren bereut hatte, war dass Charles, ebenso wie Mystique geglaubt hatten, er hätte ihn verlassen, weil er ihn nicht liebte. Dabei war das komplette Gegenteil der Fall.

 

„Also nur um das noch mal festzustellen, ihr seid nicht zusammen?“

„Was? Junge, du bist wahnsinnig.“

 

Charles' Antwort, ist begleitet mit einem genervten Unterton, bringt Erik dazu, Peter anzusehen und den Kopf zu schütteln.

 

„Offensichtlich nicht mehr.“

„Ha, dann hatte ich also recht, ich hatte recht, recht, recht, recht, recht ...“

 

Ein leises, entnervtes Stöhnen kommt von Charles, der sich über die Stirn reibt. Und auch Erik ist versucht den Jungen rauszuwerfen, nachdem er beginnt immer schneller im Auto auf und ab zu hüpfen. Er hätte den Mund halten sollen. Hank, der links hinter Logan sitzt, blickt angespannt, aber gleichzeitig fasziniert den Jungen an.

 

Aber Erik kann nicht umhin an einen Fakt zu denken.

Vorbei an ihrer aller Zukunft, die sich morgen entscheiden wird …

Vorbei an der Vergangenheit, die alles zwischen Charles und ihm zerstört hatte …

 

In der Zukunft lebte Charles - ein Fakt, der Erik unheimlich wichtig ist.

Aber noch wichtiger war, dass sie zusammen waren. Zusammen …

 

Was auch immer also dazu geführt hatte, Erik musste einen Weg finden, es beizubehalten.

Diese eine Sache, durfte sich nicht verändern …

 

~*~

 

„ _Du hast deine Fähigkeit aufgegeben, nur um laufen zu können?“_

„ _Ich hab sie aufgegeben, damit ich wieder schlafen zu kann.“_

 

Erik starrt aus dem Fenster zu seiner Rechten. Er wollte nicht mit Charles streiten. Noch weniger möchte er ihm wehtun, aber es erfüllt ihn mit so viel Wut, dass sein Freund einfach aufgegeben hat. Nicht nur seine eigene Fähigkeit, sondern auch sich selbst. Erik sah es in seinen blauen Augen. Niemals hätte Charles eine ihrer Diskussionen damals verlassen. Nicht, ohne wenigstens seinen Standpunkt zu verteidigen. Nun allerdings, drehte er sich um und ging, als … hätte er nichts, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

 

Sie hatten immer noch vier Stunden bis zur Konferenz und auch wenn sie bereits seit einer Stunde in Paris waren und schlafen sollten … Erik fand keinen Schlaf. Er kann nur an Charles denken.

 

„ _Du hast mich im Stich gelassen. Du hast sie mir weggenommen und dann hast du mich im Stich gelassen!“_

 

Der Eiffelturm ist aus seinem Zimmerfenster nur sehr klein zu sehen. Mit seiner Fähigkeit könnte er ihn spüren - aber er kann sich nicht konzentrieren.

 

„ _Er hat sich in dich verliebt ...“_

 

Wärme, Zuneigung … Geborgenheit. Erik hatte es damals gespürt, wenn sie zusammen waren. Wie eine warme Decke in seinem Geist, die all seine negativen Empfindungen linderte und ihm das Gefühl gab nicht alleine zu sein. Nie wieder … Und während er damals an Charles' Gefühle für sich geglaubt hatte, so hatte er seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber immer versucht zu verdrängen, zu verstecken. Vielleicht war das der Fehler gewesen … 

 

Nein, nicht vielleicht. Und Erik wurde bewusst, dass es Zeit war die Karten offen zu legen. 

 

Leise, um Logan nicht zu wecken, trat Erik an die Verbindungstüre zur zweiten Suite. Hank schlief auf dem Sofa, Logan auf dem zweiten Bett, während das erste für Erik gedacht war. In dem angrenzenden Zimmer befand sich Charles. Es war der Versuch ihm Ruhe zu geben. Laut Hank, wollte Charles alleine sein - immer. Der einzige Grund, warum er es nicht war, war weil Hank ein zu guter Mann war, als dass er seinen Freund alleine ließ. 

 

Und da war etwas in den Worten, wie es der Brillenträger gesagt hatte … 

Etwas, das Erik befürchten ließ, dass er vielleicht richtig erkannt hatte, wenn er denkt, dass Charles sich selbst ebenfalls aufgegeben hatte. 

 

Lautlos öffnet Erik die Verbindungstür, bevor er ebenso lautlos den Raum betritt. Es ist dunkel, abgesehen von dem faden Licht das von der Straße hereinscheint. Mit einem Mal ist es wie ein Dèjá-vu. Erinnerungen von vor elf Jahren kommen ihn in den Sinn. 

 

„Verschwinde.“

 

Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Charles wach ist. Und für den Augenblick bleibt er stehen. Doch dann geht er auf das Bett zu, auf dem er deutlich einen Körper darauf liegen sieht. 

 

„Nein. Es ist Zeit, dass wir reden, Charles.“

„Reden?“

 

Ein bitterer Laut kommt von dem Jüngeren. Dann raschelt es etwas. Erik erkennt, dass sich Charles aufgesetzt hat und gegen das Kopfende lehnt. Zögerlicher, als er es sich eingestehen will, setzt er sich auf die Bettkante neben ihn. 

 

„Seit wann redet Erik Lehnsherr? Ich nahm an, Taten währen Effektiver.“

 

Er spürt, wie sich seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen ziehen. Und bevor er registriert, was er macht, streckt er die Hand nach Charles aus.

 

„Du möchtest Taten, Charles, ich gebe dir - ...“

„Nicht.“

 

Halb lehnt Erik sich in Charles Richtung, während er nach seinem Nacken greifen möchte. Doch packt der Brünette sein Handgelenk und hält ihn somit von sich fern. Das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme bleibt ihm jedoch nicht verborgen. Es lässt ihn mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl zurück. Langsam dreht er sein Gelenk aus dem Griff der langen Finger, jedoch löst er sich nicht ganz. Stattdessen dreht er seine Hand, zieht sie gleichzeitig zurück und umfasst damit Charles Hand. 

 

Erik schließt die Augen. 

Er denkt an das letzte Mal, als er Charles' Hand in seiner hatte. 

Er erinnert sich an ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und dem Hinterkopf. 

Das eine war ganz alleine aus seinem Herzen kommend. Das andere kam von Charles. 

 

Doch jetzt … war das Einzige das er spürte ein brennen hinter seinen Lidern und ein feines Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. 

 

„Ich habe nie aufgehört dich - ...“

„Erik.“

„... zu lieben, Charles.“

 

Ruckartig wird ihm die Hand entzogen, während er hört, wie Charles seinen Atem zittrig auslässt. Das nächste was folgt, ist ein feines Schniefen und er sieht nur vage im feinen Licht, wie Charles das Gesicht in seine Hände legt. 

 

„Du kannst es nicht, oder? Du kannst … mich nicht freilassen oder?“

„Charles … ich bin gegangen, damit du nicht mehr dazu gezwungen bist Dinge zu tun, für die du zu gut bist.“

 

Charles schüttelt den Kopf und seine Hände fallen zurück auf die Decke, die über seinen Schoß liegt. Erik sehnt sich danach, ihn erneut zu berühren. Aber er … weiß nicht, wie er es tun soll, ohne ihm erneut wehzutun. 

 

„Ich habe … ich habe dich geliebt. Und du bist gegangen, aber nicht, damit ich sicher war, sondern weil du wusstest du könntest mit mir an deiner Seite deine Ziele nicht verfolgen.“

 

Habe … 

Es ist nur ein kleines Wort und bedeutet Erik alles, weil es sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzieht. 

 

„Richtig. Ich hätte sie nicht verfolgen können, ohne dir deine Reinheit zu nehmen. Ohne dich irgendwann zu brechen und ich wollte dich nicht zu jemanden machen, der du nicht warst.“

„Du meinst wie Raven, ja?“

 

Er spürt, wie seine Zähne sich zusammenpressen.

 

„Nein. Mystique hatte diese Eigenart bereits in sich. Ob du es akzeptieren willst oder nicht. Du nicht. Du könntest niemals jemanden - ...“

„Aber ich habe es, Erik. Verdammt, ich habe dir Shaw praktisch serviert, während du ihn getötet hast. Ich hab das für dich getan. Damit du endlich deinen Frieden hast. Aber ich vergaß, dass das nie eine Option für dich gewesen war, richtig?“

 

Eriks Wut ist wie weggewischt, als Charles ihn verzweifelt unterbricht. Der Schmerz ist deutlich in seiner Stimme und er kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Womit er sich neben Charles kniet und seine Hände umfasst. Irgendwo im Zimmer ist ein Dimmer, den er bewegt, damit der Raum heller wird und er Charles in die Augen blicken kann. 

 

„Richtig. Meinen Frieden habe ich verloren, als Shaw die einzige aus meiner Familie getötet hat, die noch lebte. Aber ich hätte nicht damit leben können, wenn ich weiß, dass du in Gefahr bist, Charles. Ich habe bereits alles verloren, was ich bis dahin geliebt habe, mehr konnte ich nicht …“

 

Seine Stirn lehnt sich an Charles. Er möchte, Gott, er will so sehr seine Wärme spüren. Er braucht sie … 

 

„Ich wollte dich beschützen.“

„Vor was?“

 

Feuchte, blaue Augen blicken in seine und Erik hebt eine Hand an Charles' Gesicht.

 

„Mir.“

 

Der Unglaube, der ihm entgegen scheint, ist genug. Mehr braucht er nicht, für eine winzige Bestätigung dessen, dass Charles ihn vielleicht immer noch liebt. Wodurch er sich nach vorne lehnt und ihn zärtlich küsst. Man sollte meinen, nach elf Jahren würde man es verlernen jemanden zu küssen oder vergessen was es brauchte, um jemanden schöne Gefühle zu bereiten. Doch sobald er die roten, weichen Lippen spürt, ist alles reiner Instinkt. 

 

Für eine Sekunde befürchtet Erik, dass er doch zu viel in Charles Augen gelesen hatte. Denn die zarten Hände des Jüngeren lösen sich aus seinen und er zieht sich automatisch zurück. Doch schieben sie sich nur in seinen Nacken, um ihn zu halten. 

 

„Erik ...“

 

Nicht Magneto … Erik. Sein Name hatte sich nie schöner angehört. 

Besonders, wenn Charles ihn so sagte. Gehaucht gegen seine Lippen. Flehend. Erneut will er ihn küssen, doch er hält sich kurz zurück, als Charles den Mund öffnet.

 

Da ist etwas … er kann es in seinen blauen Augen sehen. Ein Verlangen - tiefer als Lust - das Erik sagt, dass Charles ihn um etwas bitten möchte. Doch eh die Bitte kommt, ist es vorbei und Charles küsst ihn von sich aus. Intensiv, sehnsüchtig und voller Leidenschaft, die ihn binnen von Sekunden beginnt zu erregen. Langsam schiebt er eine Hand in Charles' Nacken, wo er seine Finger, um feuchte, etwas längere Haare schlingt und seinen Kopf etwas zurückzieht. 

 

Charles versteht sofort, was er will und gleitet auf dem Bett tiefer, während Erik sich über ihn lehnt. Mit der anderen Hand streichelt er über die Seite seines Freundes, unter das schwarze T-Shirt. Dann löst er den, nur um mit den Lippen über den Hals des Brünetten zu küssen und zu beißen. Es stört ihn insgeheim, wie ruhig es zwischen ihnen ist, woraufhin er automatisch etwas bestimmter an der einen Stelle zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein saugt, was ihm auch ein lautes Keuchen ernten lässt. 

 

Es ist der Moment, indem ihm bewusst wird, wie sehr er es früher genossen hat, jegliche Regung von Charles in seinem Geist wahrzunehmen. Jedes nervöse auflisten irgendwelcher Zahlencodes oder Formeln, um nicht zu schnell Eriks Verführungen zu erliegen. Oder die Art, wie Charles in seinem Geist seufzte, sich vorstellte, was als nächstes geschah. 

 

Die Stille jetzt, frustriert ihn mehr, als es Erik sich eingestehen will. 

 

„Woran denkst du gerade?“

 

Lange Finger verkrallen sich etwas in seinen kurzen Haaren, als er seine Liebkosungen über Charles' Oberkörper fortsetzt, dabei das schwarze T-Shirt immer höher schiebt, bis er es nicht mehr erträgt etwas zwischen ihnen zu haben und er sich ruckartig aufsetzt. 

 

„An … woah ...“

 

Vielleicht liegt es an seiner Frustration der fehlenden Kommunikation in seinem Kopf mit dem Brünetten, aber er braucht mehr Kontakt zwischen ihnen, womit er das T-Shirt am Bund in die Hände nimmt und reißt. Der Blick, mit dem Charles ihn ansieht, liegt zwischen Belustigung und heftiger Begierde. Und es dauert keine Sekunde, da wird er im Nacken gepackt und intensiv geküsst. Erik hatte ab und an gewisse Eindrücke davon erhalten, dass der Telepath auf seine Stärke sehr … angeregt reagierte, aber heute überrascht es ihn dennoch. 

 

Bevor er weiter darauf eingehen kann, schiebt ihn Charles von sich, auf den Rücken und kniet sich über sein Becken. Erik greift automatisch nach seinen Hüften und zieht sich näher, womit sich ihre Becken berühren und er umso deutlicher spürt, wie angetan Charles von dem hier ist. Es geht ihm nicht anders. Womit er auch kein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken kann.

 

Charles' Hände fahren über seinen Körper, bis zum Bund seiner Hose, wo er sein Hemd begann raus zu ziehen und beginnt es fahrig zu öffnen. Der Kuss wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde intensiver und wann immer Charles seine Zunge so sinnlich an seiner entlang bewegt, ist es für Erik, als würde etwas in ihm brennen. 

 

Seine Hände gleiten über den Rücken des Brünetten, wobei er die Finger um den schwarzen Stoff legt und diesen schließlich vollends von Charles' Körper entfernt. Blind wirft er es über den Rand des Bettes, bevor er seine Hände über die - endlich - nackte Haut gleiten lässt. Mit gemischten Gefühlen wird ihm bewusst, dass Charles abgenommen hat. Nicht viel, nur … es reicht, dass er erneut eine Wut darauf verspürt, dass der Andere nicht genug auf sich aufpasst. Es nie getan hat. 

 

Atemlos wirft Charles den Kopf in den Nacken, als er sich hart auf Eriks Becken beginnt zu reiben und auch er kann es sich nicht nehmen, den Kopf in die Matratze zurück zu drücken. Aus halb geöffneten Augen mustert er Charles, eh er ihre Position erneut ändert und sich zwischen seine langen Beine presst. Eine Hand fährt dabei unter seinen Rücken, über das Hohlkreuz, bevor seine Finger unter die Shorts gleiten. 

 

Unter ihm öffnen sich blaue Augen flatternd und Erik widersteht dem Drang, zu grinsen. Er kennt diesen Blick. Er hat ihn gesehen, als er Charles das erste Mal genommen hat. Und er weiß plötzlich, dass Charles seit ihm keinen Anderen gehabt hatte, was ihm mit tiefer Befriedigung erfüllt. Sowie noch größerer Erregung. 

 

„Erik, ich …“

 

Charles unterbricht sich selbst, als Erik den letzten Stoff von seinem Körper schiebt und dabei mit der verbleibenden Hand, beginnt ihn zu streicheln. Gott, wie sehr hat er es vermisst, ihn so zu spüren. Seine Haut, seine Wärme, seine Stimme … 

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

Erik beißt sich auf die Lippen, als er zwischen sie blickt. Er nimmt den Körper in sich auf. Die langen Beine, den flachen Bauch, der sich mit jeder Bewegung seiner linken Hand, leicht anspannt. Die harte Erregung … Charles' blaue Augen. 

 

„Ich auch nicht.“

 

Damit lehnt er sich zu ihm hinab und küsst ihn erneut, während er den ersten Finger vorsichtig in ihn einführt. Erneut drückt Charles seinen Rücken durch. Ein heiseres Stöhnen dämpft Erik mit seiner Zunge. Nur nebenher nimmt er zittrige Finger auf seinem Körper wahr, die seine Hemd zur Gänze öffnen und es ihm über die Schultern streifen. Soweit, bis der Stoff in seinen Armbeugen hängt. Aber Erik wird einen Teufel tun und sich jetzt von ihm lösen. 

 

Seine Fähigkeit hilft Charles beim entfernen seiner Hose, während der Brünette den Stoff beinahe fahrig mit den Füßen hinab schiebt. 

 

Es folgt ein dritter Finger und Eriks Handgelenk wird festgehalten, was ihn den Kuss brechen lässt. Atemlos blickt er in Charles tiefblaue Augen … 

 

„Ich will … nicht …“

 

Ein feiner Rotschimmer folgt und Erik blinzelt. Das ist er. 

Das war  _sein_ Charles. Der Charles von früher, der nervös wurde, leicht errötete und verlegen lachte, wenn Erik einen schmutzigen Gedanken abbekam … Und es erfüllt ihn mit solch einer Hitze … 

 

Ihm wird bewusst, dass Charles nicht der Einzige von ihnen ist, der kurz davor ist zu kommen. Aber er will es noch nicht beenden, weswegen er langsam von seiner Erregung ablässt und stattdessen seine Finger mit Charles' verschränkt. Bestimmt, aber sanft drückt er die Hand neben seinem Kopf auf das Laken. Tief sieht er in die blauen Augen, die sich von Sekunde, zu Sekunde verdunkeln, je tiefer er mit seinen Fingern geht. Desto sanfter er ihn weitet und dann schließen sie sich plötzlich und Erik fühlt sich etwas beraubt. 

 

„Ich kann … bitte …“

 

Erik beißt sich etwas auf die Lippen. Er weiß, dass Charles nicht weit genug vorbereitet ist, für seine Erregung. Aber die Art, wie er es sagt … 

 

Er kann es ihm nicht abschlagen, aber er weiß auch, dass es in dieser Position definitiv schmerzen würde, weswegen er sich etwas aufrichtet und Charles sanft, aber bestimmt auf den Bauch dreht. Ein leiser, verneinender Laut folgt, aber Erik ignoriert ihn. Stattdessen führt er seine Erregung an sein Ziel, während er die andere Hand an eine schmale Hüfte legt und er die Lippen auf Charles Ohr legt.

 

„Du willst das hier vielleicht nicht wie damals, aber … Charles, ich werde dir nicht den Schmerz geben, den du spüren willst.“

 

Charles' Art, sich selbst nicht zu würdigen, macht ihn sauer. Aber er wird sich später damit auseinander setzen. Jetzt, reibt er seine Spitze sachte gegen Charles' Öffnung, schließt die Augen aufgrund des erregenden Gefühls, eh er langsam in ihn eindringt. Er will, dass es sich für ihn gut anfühlt. Er will ihm nicht wehtun. Wollte er nie und er wird nicht zulassen, dass Charles noch mehr Schmerzen erfährt. Umso stärker hält er ihn an der Hüfte also fest, als dieser versucht sich gegen ihn zu drängen. 

 

Erst, als er gänzlich in ihm ist, lässt er eine Hand über Charles Rücken gleiten, zwischen seine etwas ausgeprägten Schulterblätter, in seinen Nacken. Dort greift er nach den braunen Haaren und zieht ihm sanft daran auf. Charles macht einen lusterfülltes Geräusch und Erik presst seine Lippen gegen die eine Stelle hinter Charles' Ohr. Es ist diese eine Stelle, die ihn auch heute noch erzittern und die Hände ins Laken krallen lässt. Und die Reaktion darauf ist beinahe erregender, als die Hitze um ihn herum. 

 

Anfangs ist er vorsichtig, langsam und seine Schenkel sich angespannt von seiner eigenen Zurückhaltung, denn er will … Gott, wie sehr er sich danach sehnt, tief in ihn zu stoßen. Stattdessen dauert es einige Augenblicke, bis er spürt, wie Charles sich komplett unter ihm entspannt und er beginnt zuzustoßen. 

 

„Erik!“

 

Charles erzittert und sein Stöhnen ist definitiv laut genug, um ihre Begleiter zu wecken, aber Erik ist es egal. Stattdessen löst er seine Finger von den braunen Haaren, sowie die Hand von seiner Hüfte und er packt Charles' Hände. Die Finger schiebt er zwischen die, die ins Laken verkrallt waren, bevor er sich enger an ihn presst und beginnt einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu finden. 

 

Während sein eigenes Stöhnen leiser, als das des Jüngeren ist, vermisst er dennoch den Nachklang in seinem Kopf. Was ihn dazu bringt, schneller zu werden und einen ganz gewissen Punkt in ihm zu treffen. 

 

„Gott … Erik, bitte … ich ...“

 

Erik drückt sein Gesicht in Charles Nacken, schiebt seine Nase in seinen Nacken und als er ihn lustvoll aufstöhnen hört, sich die langen Finger hart um seine schließen und der Kopf unter ihm sich mit der Stirn voran ins Kissen drückt, weiß er, dass er die richtige Richtung gefunden hat. Sein Herz rast wie verrückt, seine Lungen beginnen zu brennen und irgendwo meint Erik ein knarzen von Metall zu hören, doch er ignoriert es. Stattdessen werden seine Stöße fahriger, unkoordinierter, solange bis Charles unter ihm lustvoll seinen Namen ruft und sich um ihn herum alles ruckartig hart zusammen zieht. 

 

„Charles - _Gott, verdammt_!“

 

Tief stößt er ein letztes Mal in ihn, bevor sein eigener Höhepunkt ihn einnimmt und Erik einige Momente braucht, um wieder richtig Atmen zu können. Er möchte sich vorsichtig zurückziehen, als Charles unter ihm den Kopf schüttelt und er blinzelt die weißen Blitze vor seinem Sichtfeld weg, als er meint ein Schluchzen zu hören. Hatte er …? Und er richtet sich automatisch auf, um sich aus ihm zurück zuziehen, als Charles seinen Arm greift und Erik sieht, wie angespannt sein Körper ist.

 

„Nicht, ich … kannst du …?“

 

Erik blinzelt. Und plötzlich wird ihm klar, dass er vielleicht nicht der Einzige ist, der sich nach einer tieferen Präsenz des Anderen gesehnt hatte. Aber er weiß, dass es nachher nur wehtun würde, wenn er bleibt, weswegen er zärtlich Charles im Nacken küsst, während er sich - wenn auch nur mit schweren Herzens - aus ihm herauszieht. Es führt dazu, dass Charles anfängt zu zittern und Erik die Arme um ihn schlingt. 

 

„Sh. Charles …“

„Du wirst wieder gehen, richtig?“

 

Die Verzweiflung in Charles Stimme, sowie die Tatsache, dass der Jüngere gerade weinte, brachten ihn regelrecht um. 

 

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.“

 

Damit drückt er sich enger an Charles Rücken, während seine Arme sich enger um ihn schieben. Gleichzeitig windet sich der Jüngere, bis er den Halt wieder lockert, aber Charles dreht sich nur um blickt ihm tief in die Augen. Erik weiß, dass da so viele Dinge sind, die zwischen ihnen waren - ungesagt und doch nicht verborgen. Dennoch wünscht er sich, sie würden es endlich aussprechen. Aber sie machen es beide nicht. Stattdessen küsst er Charles auf die Stirn und drückt ihn erneut eng an sich. Genießt im Stillen das Schlagen seines Herzens und seine Nähe. 

 

_Ich liebe dich._

 

Denkt er, in der Hoffnung, es würde gehört werden und doch war es hoffnungslos.


	3. That's what I want

Die Kälte um ihn herum, fühlt sich unangenehm an. Erik weiß, dass er eingeschlafen war, mit einer angenehmen Wärme, die ihn umhüllte. Jetzt, ist sie verschwunden und weckt ihn damit langsam aus seinem Schlaf. Zwei Dinge passieren vollkommen unvermittelt und ohne eine Warnung. Eine Tür wird so ruckartig und grob geöffnet, dass sie gegen die Wand knallt und Erik erschrocken aufrecht im Bett sitzt. 

 

„Charles, Magneto ist … nicht … euer verfluchter Ernst!“

„Guten Morgen, Hank.“

 

Hank, der in das Zimmer gestürmt war, steht angewurzelt im Türrahmen und blickt mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Abscheu auf Erik. Für so viel Emotionen ist es für ihn wiederum zu früh, obwohl er geneigt ist den Brillenträger selbstgefällig anzugrinsen. Und das alleine weil es offenkundig war, was Charles und er in der letzten Nacht getan hatten. 

 

Langsam beginnt sein Gehirn sich dem Wachzustand anzupassen, womit ihm bewusst wird, dass er gar nicht alleine im Bett ist. Nicht, wie er es angenommen hatte. Allerdings ist Charles bereits umgezogen - das Hemd gefiel Erik aufgrund der Farbe - seine Haare sind jedoch noch feucht. Es ruft in ihm Erinnerungen wach, von geteilten Duschen und unsagbar blauen Augen, von dessen Wimpern Wassertropfen fielen, wann immer sie flatterten wenn Erik tief in ihn stieß. 

 

Ein Schnauben reißt ihn aus der Erinnerung, bevor er vage mitbekommt, wie Hank ihnen sagt, sie sollen sich bitte beeilen. Dann wird die Tür hart ins Schloss gezogen und sie sind alleine. Nur Charles und er. Ihm fällt auf, dass der Brünette ihn noch kein einziges Mal angesehen hatte. Sein Blick ist konzentriert auf die Titelseite einer französischen Zeitung gerichtet und Erik runzelt die Stirn. 

 

„Seit wann sprichst du Französisch?“

 

Vor elf Jahren, hat Charles noch kein Französisch gesprochen. Er weiß es, weil der Jüngere damals unheimlich begeistert davon war, wie viele Sprachen Erik sprechen konnte. Von Spanisch, zu etwas - inzwischen sehr - eingerosteten Russisch. Sowie eingeschlossen seiner Muttersprache, noch fünf weiteren. Und keine davon war eine, die Charles konnte. Dafür jedoch konnte Erik nichts mit Latein anfangen, die der Jüngere dafür beherrschte … 

 

Die Zeitung wird leicht gesenkt, eh Charles endlich seinen Blick hebt. Erik fällt auf, dass die blauen Augen heute klarer sind. Noch blauer, als sie es gestern waren. Aber es ist nur eine Nebensächlichkeit, neben der Tatsache, dass dafür seine Augenränder gerötet sind. Und er weiß, dass es davon kommt, dass Charles irgendwann zwischen ihrem - wohl alles verkomplizierenden - Geschlechtsverkehr und jetzt, furchtbar geweint haben musste. 

 

Es schmerzt ihn wie Stunden zuvor, als Charles unter ihm plötzlich angefangen hatte zu weinen. Es war etwas, dass er damals schon nicht ertragen konnte. Wenn es dem Jüngeren nicht gut ging - wenn er traurig oder verletzt war. 

 

Automatisch hebt er die Hand, um ihn zu berühren. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er  _jetzt_ da war. Doch Charles dreht den Kopf sofort zurück, wo er auf die Zeitung blickt und ein Ausdruck legt sich auf sein Gesicht, der Erik nicht gefällt.

 

„Du solltest dich fertig machen.“

„Charles ...“

 

Erik weiß nicht, was er sagen will. Oder kann. Er weiß nur, dass Charles hätte gehen können, nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte. Und doch sitzt er neben ihm auf dem Bett, angezogen, mit etwas Abstand und gleichzeitig … Er war  _da_ . Merkwürdigerweise scheint Charles trotz fehlender Telepathie sofort zu verstehen und atmet tief durch, bevor ihre Blicke sich dieses Mal direkt treffen. Verrückt, wie nach elf Jahren der Trennung alles immer noch beim Alten zwischen ihnen ist. Wie gut sie einander immer noch kennen … 

 

„Du hast früher sehr viel ruhiger geschlafen.“

 

Erik blinzelt. Er erinnert sich nicht daran einen Albtraum gehabt zu haben. Oder etwas Ähnliches. 

 

„Nicht, ähm … deine Fähigkeit, meine ich.“

„Ich habe zehn Jahre ohne sie verbracht, Charles. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du deine freiwillig - ...“

„Wir haben uns schon immer in Vielem unterschieden, mein Freund.“

 

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu achten oder ihn ausreden zu lassen, steht Charles auf und wendet ihm den Rücken zu. Erik kann nicht glauben, dass das sein Charles ist. Er ist so … und plötzlich wird es ihm bewusst. Charles ist wie er vor zehn Jahren war. Vielleicht ohne dem Hass und nicht reuelos jemanden eiskalt zu töten. Aber … ohne jegliche Hoffnung, Abwesend, Abweisend und kalt. Und er weiß, dass er ihm das angetan hat, was die Sache nur noch schmerzhafter macht. 

 

Schließlich steht er vom Bett auf, wobei er den Anstand hat, das Laken um seine untere Hälfte zu behalten. Nicht, dass Charles diese Region nicht gut genug kennen würde, aber … es scheint falsch, diese Intimität - trotz letzter Nacht - fortzusetzen. 

 

„Was ich damit ausdrücken wollte, war, dass deine Fähigkeit wunderschön und außergewöhnlich ist. Und ich sie nachts oft gespürt habe …“

 

Er tritt näher an Charles und beobachtet, wie der Jüngere die Finger an seinen Seiten leicht anspannt. 

 

„Wunderschön und außergewöhnlich … ja … das muss sie gewesen sein, weswegen du auch … ja.“

 

Mit der Wiederholung seiner eigenen Wortwahl, dreht sich Charles zu ihm und macht dabei eine nicht zu verwechselbare Geste in Richtung Eriks Kopf. Der Schmerz, die Traurigkeit und etwas, das Erik nicht definieren kann, stehen Charles so offen in den Augen, dass er sich elf Jahre in der Zeit zurückversetzt fühlt. Elf Jahre - weißer, makelloser Strand getränkt in Charles' Blut - Kuba …

 

„Mach dich einfach fertig, damit wir gehen können.“

 

Die plötzliche Kälte und Distanz in der Aura des Jüngeren ist mehr, als Erik erträgt. Es bringt ihn dazu Charles am Handgelenk zu packen, bevor dieser die Chance hat an ihm vorbei - aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Sein Versuch sich aus dem Griff zu winden, wird unterbunden, indem er ihn an die Wand schiebt und zusammen mit der zweiten Hand sein anderes Handgelenk ebenfalls festhält. Er fängt Erik gerade noch ab, eh ihn ein Schlag im Gesicht treffen kann. Dabei wird ihm bewusst, wie aggressiv und körperlich Charles geworden ist - war er früher nicht so. 

 

Das Laken fällt auf den Boden und trotz der offensichtlichen Situation beinhaltet sie keinerlei körperliche Intimität. 

 

„Nach allem, Charles … elf Jahre sind vergangen und du kannst mir nicht in die Augen sehen? Was ist aus dem Mann geworden, der nie einer Argumentation aus dem Weg gegangen ist? Der immer seinen Standpunkt vertreten hat und niemals weggelaufen ist.“

 

Blaue Augen sehen ihn kalt an und doch sieht er mehr. Erik kann sehen, wie viel es Charles kostet nicht zu blinzeln. Keine Träne fallen zu lassen, egal wie feucht seine Augen werden … Unter seinen Handflächen spürt er Charles' rasenden Puls und er sieht, wie er schluckt. Er weiß, dass er ihn gerade mehr abverlangt, als er es vielleicht gerade ertragen kann. Aber verdammt … es sind elf Jahre. 

 

„Du bist gegangen ...“

„Charles, das hatten - ...“

„Nein.“

 

Erik denkt, es ist eine Wiederholung des Zwischenfalls auf ihrem Flug, aber die Art, wie Charles ihn ansieht … Es lässt zu, dass Charles ihn unterbricht.

 

„Du …“

 

Charles zögert sichtlich und seine Lider schließen sich flatternd. Die Tränen fallen sofort über seine Wangen und Erik fühlt wie sein Herz sich zusammenzieht bei dem Anblick. 

 

„... ich hab dich nicht mehr wahrgenommen, nachdem du den Helm aufgesetzt hattest. Deine gesamte … Du hast nicht mehr existiert. Es war, als wärst du tot, Erik. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es als Telepath ist, zu spüren, wie jemand stirbt. Aber das Gefühl, wie jemand plötzlich verschwindet, den man …“

 

Er spürt, wie Charles' Körper beginnt zu zittern, wobei er augenblicklich seine Handgelenke loslässt. Doch er löst sich nicht von ihm. Stattdessen nimmt er ihn in den Arm und schlingt die Arme fest um seinen Körper. Erik hatte nie daran gedacht, wie es für Charles gewesen sein musste … Er hatte nur gedacht, dass der Jüngere nur seine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen könnte. Nichts mehr - keine große Sache. Obwohl es für ihn eben sehr wohl eine große Sache war, weil er damit seine schmerzhaften und für Charles giftigen Gedanken für sich behalten konnte, ohne dem Anderen zu schaden.

 

„Und dich zu sehen, Erik … ich … ich war so froh, dass du lebtest und doch … wusste ich sofort, dass du mir nicht vertraut hast. Wahrscheinlich nie und ich … ich habe meine Fähigkeit noch nie so sehr verabscheut, wie in dem Augenblick.“

 

Die Worte bringen Erik dazu zwei Schritte zurück zu stolpern. Seine Arme fallen haltlos an seine Seite zurück und er starrt Charles an, der die Hände an sein Gesicht hebt und leise schluchzt. Und ihm wird bewusst, was Charles damit gemeint hatte, als er sagte er habe seine Gabe aufgegeben um schlafen zu können …

 

„Nein, nein, Charles, ich habe dir nicht, nicht vertraut.“

 

Er hebt die Hand, um ihn erneut zu berühren, doch schüttelt der Brünette den Kopf und sieht ihn wieder an. Verheult und doch mit einem sehr sicheren Ausdruck in den blauen Augen. Ein bitteres Lächeln legt sich auf die roten Lippen und Eriks Hand fällt zurück. Er erkennt seine eigene Lüge zu spät. 

 

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir diese Lüge genauso gut glauben, wie du sie selbst geglaubt hast. Aber Fakt ist … als es darum ging, sich zu entscheiden. Zwischen der guten Seite, die ich in dir gesehen habe. Von der ich weiß, dass sie noch irgendwo in dir ist … und all deinem krankhaften Hass für die Menschen … hab ich verloren. Der einzige Grund, weswegen ich jedoch noch lebe und nicht damals gestorben bin, ist weil du so einsichtig warst Azazel zu mir zu senden. Aber die Person … die du damals zurückgelassen hast, mein Freund … die ist tot. Du hast sie im Sand verbluten lassen, alleine. Hast all ihre Hoffnungen, ihren Glauben an das Gute im Menschen zerstört und ihr Herz gebrochen. Und das …“

 

Charles schüttelt den Kopf, während sein Blick abwesend wird. Aber Erik kann ihn nur ansehen, während es ihm innerlich das Herz zerreißt. Es ist plötzlich wieder 1944 und er sieht ein weiteres Mal, wie eine ihm unendlich wichtige Person ihm genommen wird. Nur dass er es diesmal ist. Und er sich dafür umso mehr hasst. 

 

„Das kann ich dir nie verzeihen.“ 

 

Damit rauschte Charles an ihm vorbei, aus dem Zimmer und die Tür knallt hinter ihm ins Schloss. Dass er weint, sieht er erst Minuten später in seinem Spiegelbild. 

 

~*~

 

Das Gespräch im Hotelzimmer lässt Erik nicht mehr los. Wenn er blinzelt, sieht er immer wieder Charles verzweifelten und verlorenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Und wenn er ihn ansieht, fühlt er sich wie ein Geist. Als wäre er nicht anwesend, denn Charles ignoriert ihn seit dem Gespräch, während Hank ihm wütende Blicke zuwirft und Logan immer wieder auf diese eine Art die Augenbraue verzieht. Als würde er in Gedanken einen eigenen Dialog halten. 

 

Es macht ihn wahnsinnig und stört seine Konzentration. Als sie also - vielleicht gerade noch rechtzeitig - in das Konferenzzimmer stürmen, versucht er sich zu zügeln. Denn er meint für einen Augenblick, Charles' Namen auf einer Akte zu lesen. 

 

Doch während alles um sie herum beginnt sich in nacktes Chaos zu verwandeln … bleibt es dennoch Charles' Name … auf einer Akte von Trask. 

 

Deutlich darüber zu erkennen ist ein roter Stempel mit der Bemerkung 'äußerst gefährlich' und es durchschlägt ihn wie ein Blitz, so dass alles was folgt, reiner Instinkt ist. Das Einzige, was im Vordergrund seiner Handlungen ist, ist der Gedanke, dass er Charles beschützen will - es muss - weswegen er nicht zögert mit seiner Fähigkeit sich eine Waffe zu beschaffen und er auf Mystique zielt. 

 

„Nein!“

 

Charles' Versuch ihn aufzuhalten scheitert, weil … 

 

Im Chaos greift er sich mit einer Hand die Akte, bevor er seiner ehemals Verbündenden aus dem Fenster folgt und versucht sie zu töten, denn … 

 

Er hat Mystique bisher immer respektiert. Aber es ist Charles' Name, auf einer Akte in Trask's Händen. Trask, den Mystique töten will und kurz davor stand damit ihrer aller Zukunft zu zerstören. Charles' Zukunft. Er hat ihm bereits so viele Dinge genommen, denkt Erik … mehr darf er ihm nicht nehmen. 

 

Dass er aber mit seiner Handlung ein vollkommen falsches Bild auf seine Ziele fallen lässt, kommt ihn erst, als Hank versucht ihm zu ertränken und er den Hass und die blanke Wut in den tief dunklen Augen sieht. Hank … der einzige Freund, der Charles am Ende geblieben ist. Und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum er Beast nicht tötet.

 

~*~

 

Die Akte ist komplett durchnässt, als Erik sie sich ansehen möchte und er spürt so viel Wut auf Beast, dass er mittels seiner Fähigkeit den Kerzenhalter auf der Kommode zu seiner Linken verflüssigt. Sauer tritt er zusätzlich gegen das Tischbein und knurrt. Dann aber hat er einen Einfall und es braucht mehr Zeit, als er hat, als er die Papiere mittels eines Haartrockners trocknet. 

 

So ordentlich, wie er es in ihrem Zustand kann, legt Erik die Papiere auf dem Badezimmerboden aus. So viele Bereiche sind durch das Wasser zerstört worden, aber er erfährt genug aus ihnen, um zu erkennen, dass Trask, Charles als eine Bedrohung sieht. 

 

Erik ist sich sicher, dass es über ihn ebenfalls eine Akte gibt - womöglich sogar noch ausfallender als die über seines Freundes - aber es interessiert ihn nicht. Denn er ist gefährlich für die Menschen. Aber Charles … es war so lächerlich, als würde man einen Priester der Vergewaltigung verdächtigen. 

 

Allerdings erinnert es ihn nur wieder an ihr Gespräch vor wenigen Stunden - keine zwei Meter von wo aus er gerade kniet. 

 

Charles' Telepathie war stark. Außergewöhnlich stark und damit in ihren Augen unheimlich gefährlich. 

 

„ … _ich habe meine Fähigkeit noch nie so sehr verabscheut, wie in dem Augenblick._ “

 

Erik atmet tief durch und schüttelt den Kopf. Nach allem, was er im Leben durchgemacht und gesehen hat, da ist es für ihn so unfassbar … so schwer zu begreifen, dass gerade jemand wie Charles ihn offensichtlich besser kennt, als er es selbst tut. Denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, so hat er ihm nicht vertraut. Aber das war damals … 

 

Heute wird er ihm beweisen, dass er Charles vertraut. Es ist der Grund, warum er eine Notiz an der Rezeption für Charles hinterlässt. Der Grund, warum er Mystique aufhalten wird. Egal was es ihm kostet, denn Charles hat es verdient eine Zukunft zu haben, in der es sich lohnte zu leben und wichtiger, zu hoffen … 

 

Denn nie wieder möchte er Hoffnungslosigkeit in den blauen Augen sehen. 

 

„ _Ich liebe dich, auch ohne deine Fähigkeit und will ich dir das geben, was du verdienst. Aber es war sie, durch die ich mich in dich vor elf Jahren, im Hafen vor Miami, in dich verliebt habe … Du bist nicht alleine, Charles. Egal was Morgen geschieht.“_

 

~*~

 

Der Plan, die Sentinels für seine eigenen Zwecke zu entfremden, ist in seinen Augen genial. Wenn das wahr ist, was Logan ihnen erzählt hat, so sind es diese, die am Ende alles vernichten werden, wenn die Menschen sich für sie entscheiden. Und das werden sie, wenn sie sich von ihnen beschützt fühlen. Was sie jedoch nicht werden, wenn sie erkennen, wie leicht man sie gegen die Menschen verwenden kann.

 

Darum tritt er nicht auf, als Erik Lehnsherr, sondern als der, der er ist. Magneto. Denn ihm hat das kurze Gespräch zwischen Mystique und ihm gezeigt, dass er als Erik - als Person - keine Chance hatte. Er weiß es, er hat es versucht. Hat versucht wie Charles zu denken, aber er weiß, dass es keine Bedeutung haben wird, es zu versuchen, wenn er doch nichts erzielt.

 

Erik will aber, dass es etwas bedeutet …

Er will, dass alle sehen, was er kann. Will für ein für alle Mal ein Exempel statuieren, weswegen er seine neu ausgedehnte Kraft nutzt, um das Stadium um das Weiße Haus zu platzieren. Er weiß, es ist dramatisch, drastisch und genau das, was er bezwecken will.

 

Die Menschen sollen Angst haben.

Sie sollen wissen, dass er die Mutanten beschützen wird, wenn es heißt, dass man Waffen gegenüber ihrer Spezies einsetzt. Und er wird für ihre Rechte, ihre Sicherheit töten.

 

Er wird Trask zeigen, dass er sich nicht vor Charles fürchten sollte - sondern viel mehr vor ihm. Allerdings hatte Erik nicht damit gerechnet, Logan und Hank dort anzutreffen. Charles hat er nicht gesehen, weswegen es ihm nicht in den Sinn kommt, ihn verletzt zu haben.

 

Umso schockierter ist er - nachdem Mystique ihn anschießt - als er Charles spürt. Denn sie reißt ihm den Helm vom Kopf und in seinem Geist ist plötzlich alles weiß vor Schmerz. Nicht seinem alleine, sondern auch Charles'. Und die einstige Wärme, die er früher immer gespürt hatte, ist gedämpft von Enttäuschung, Missverständnis und Wut.

 

_Wie konntest du mir …_

 

Erik stellt sich darauf ein, dass Charles mit ihm sprechen wird, doch plötzlich ist es still und er kann sich nicht dagegen wehren, was der Jüngere mit ihm macht. Er ist auf eine merkwürdige Art erleichtert zu wissen, dass Charles sich für seine Fähigkeit entschieden hat, aber gleichzeitig sieht er plötzlich auch, dass er ihn verletzt und sogar fast getötet hat. Und die Tatsache erfüllt ihn mit Reue. Es hätte nicht einmal Charles Kontrolle über seinen Körper gebraucht, um die Lichtanlage von ihm zu nehmen. Erik hätte sie auch mittels seinen eigenen Händen von ihm genommen, er wollte doch nicht …

 

_Das willst du nie, Erik. Wann wirst du endlich erkennen, dass diese Art uns nichts bringen wird, außer nur noch mehr Zerstörung?_

 

_Ich wollte dir nicht - …_

 

_Wirst du nie, ich weiß, Erik. Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass es passiert ist. Wie kannst du …_

 

Erik blickt in Charles' Richtung, wo Hank seinem Freund aufhilft und er hasst es, nicht die Person zu sein, die Charles hält. Doch das Gefühl schwindet, als er unterbewusst durch ihre Verbundenheit etwas mitbekommt und es erfüllt ihn mit purer Angst.

 

_Tu das nicht, Charles._

 

_Nein. Aber ich wünschte, ich würde es machen …_

 

Vor seinem inneren Auge, kann er Charles' Vorstellung davon sehen, wie es sein könnte, wenn Erik sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern würde. Wenn Erik ihn vergessen würde … Alles. Ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse, die Erinnerungen, die Zärtlichkeiten - seine Gefühle für Charles.

 

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte es vergessen._

 

Erik weiß nicht, wie er seine Verzweiflung verstecken soll … also sagt er etwas Anderes - zwar eine Tatsache - und doch nicht das, was ihn verzweifeln lässt. 

 

„Du weißt, wenn du mich ihnen auslieferst, bin ich so gut wie tot.“

 

_Charles … denke an eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Bitte._

 

_Verschwinde noch solange ich sie aufhalten kann._

 

Plötzlich versteht Erik, warum noch keiner auf ihn geschossen hat, obwohl er inmitten von Wachen steht. Es ist Charles innerster Wunsch, ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen. Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und er nickt.

 

„Leb wohl, alter Freund.“

„Leb wohl, Erik.“

 

Erik nimmt seine Fähigkeit zusammen und steigt auf, während er versucht krampfhaft an Charles' Verbindung zu sich festzuhalten. Er will … ihn spüren, solange er es kann. Die Tatsache jedoch, dass die Verbindung solange hält, bis er über einem Krankenhaus plötzlich nichts mehr von ihr wahrnimmt, lässt ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen darauf hinab fallen. Und während er seine Hand zittrig gegen seine nun wieder blutende Wunde legt, kann er nur in den grauen Himmel starren.

 

Jemand findet ihn, doch es ist das Letzte, das er wahrnimmt, bevor er in tiefe Schwärze abgleitet.

 

Kalt und dunkel. Allein.

 

Er ist wieder allein.

 

~*~ 14 Monate später ~*~

 

Er ist auf einer Konferenz in London, als es passiert. Erik hat sich aus der Öffentlichkeit, sowie seiner Präsenz als Magneto zurück gezogen. Stattdessen beobachtet er. Hört sich um. Studiert. Der Drang in ihm zu handeln ist so groß und doch hält es ihn ab zu reagieren, wann immer er von 'Mutanten-Hass' liest.

 

Die öffentliche Konferenz ist die erste, die sich weltweit um das Thema ihrer Art dreht.

Erik hört den Personen zu, die darüber debattieren, ob die Welt einen gemeinsamen Feind oder eine faszinierende Evolution erfuhr. Und er ist getrieben zwischen Rage und Hoffnung. Er denkt an Charles, als der Führungsredner einen Professor der Genetik erwähnt.

 

Und sein Kopf ist mit einem Mal wie leer gefegt, als er ihn sieht.

 

Die braunen Haare sind nun kürzer als vor 14 Monaten. Sogar noch etwas kürzer, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung und er sieht …

 

Ihn wieder zu sehen - so … furchtbar attraktiv wie immer, lächelnd, mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen …

 

Es ist sowohl wundervoll, als auch furchtbar schmerzhaft. Hank hilft ihm auf die Bühne, indem er den Rollstuhl schiebt, bevor er sich schräg neben ihn stellt. Erik hat das Gefühl, dass es nicht falsch ist, den Brillenträger dabei zu haben. Er könnte Charles beschützen …

 

Vielleicht besser, als Erik es je konnte.

 

Alles in ihm schreit, dass er gehen soll. Doch dann öffnet Charles den Mund und er ist gebannt. Gebannt von der weichen Stimme. Der Faszination in seinen Worten, der Überzeugung, der Hoffnung …

 

Erik starrt ihn an und dann sieht ihn auch Charles. Er rechnet mit dem Ausdruck wie vor 14 Monaten …

 

Er sieht jedoch, wie Charles blinzelt, bevor er lächelt. Seine Worte sind für einen Moment gestottert, leicht durcheinander, bevor er lacht und dann fortfährt.

 

„Mutationen sind nichts schlechtes. Nichts, wofür wir uns fürchten müssen. Im Gegenteil. Es ist ein Produkt, ausgelöst durch Evolution. Es ist das Resultat daraus, dass die Natur sich entwickelt, sich den Gegebenheiten anpasst.“

 

Charles Augen verlassen die seinen nie. Erik will nicht einmal blinzeln. Er zögert es solange heraus, wie er muss. Denn er hat Angst, wenn er die Augen schließt, ist alles nur eine Vorstellung seiner Fantasie gewesen.

 

Aber Charles bleibt und geht erst, als eine Naturwissenschaftlerin aus Frankreich auf die Bühne geholt wird.

 

Fragen werden seinem alten Freund nachgerufen, aber Hank bringt ihn weg. Erik bahnt sich den Weg durch die Menge, seine Schritte werden schneller und unbewusst nutzt er seine Fähigkeit um hier und dort zwischen Personen durchzukommen.

 

Er ist keinen Meter mehr von Charles entfernt, als ein Schrei ertönt und vor ihm die Menge auseinander fährt. Blaues Fell explodiert regelrecht vor seinem Blickfeld, aber er ignoriert Hank, als ein Schuss ertönt. Stattdessen reagiert er instinktiv, als er den Meter überbrückt und Charles regelrecht zu Boden wirft.

 

Seine Hände zittern, als er Charles mit ihnen damit auf den Boden drückt.

Sein Herz rast, als er in weite, erschrocken blaue Augen sieht.

 

Alles um sie herum ist ein Chaos, aber Erik kann es nicht hören. Stattdessen richtet er sich nur etwas auf, als er das Blut sieht.

 

„Nein … nein, nein, nicht … nicht schon - Charles!“

 

Seine Sinne sind wie betäubt. Doch dann sieht er ihm wieder ins Gesicht und er sieht die Tränen auf Charles' Gesicht.

 

_Erik … ich bin nicht verletzt … das bist du!_

 

„Ich brauche hier Hilfe!“

 

Erik fühlt, wie jemand ihn auf den Rücken rollt, bis er erkennt, dass Charles ihn von sich geschoben hat. Zittrige Hände pressen sich auf seine Seite, während er versucht den Blickkontakt mit seinem Freund aufrecht zu erhalten. 

 

„Hank! Verdammt, ich … ich brauche, ich ...“

 

_Still!_

 

Für eine Sekunde fühlt sich Erik wie gelähmt, bis er nach einigem Blinzeln erkennt, dass alles um sie herum aufgehört hat sich zu bewegen. Hank fällt neben ihnen plötzlich zu Boden. Dann richtet er seinen verschwommenen Blick zurück auf Charles.

 

„Be-beeindruckend ...“

„Halt die Klappe, halt einfach ...“

 

… _die Klappe, du dummer Idiot, du … warum hast du nicht, warum kannst du nicht, warum, warum, warum …_

 

Etwas feuchtes fällt auf sein Gesicht, bis Erik erkennt, dass es Charles' Tränen sind. Aber er kann nichts mehr machen. Seine Atmung fällt ihm schwer und er fühlt sich plötzlich frei.

 

_Das war es wert. Du … du warst es immer wert …_

 

_Erik … wage es nicht!_

 

Neben dem leichten Gefühl, spürt er Charles in sich. Überall in seinem Körper, nach etwas suchend. Er glaubt, dass er vielleicht versucht seine Blutung zu stoppen, aber Erik ist es egal, solange Charles in Sicherheit ist, weswegen er auch loslässt.

 

Das Einzige, was er dabei spürt, ist das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein …

 

~*~

 

Charles ist sich dessen sicher, dass die Menschen dazu fähig waren sich zu verändern. Sich zu bessern und aus ihren Fehlern lernen konnten.

 

Es hat ihm so viel Zeit gekostet seine Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit loszulassen. Seine Fähigkeit wieder zu akzeptieren und ihre volle Stärke zu entfalten.

 

Zu erfahren, dass die Welt sich gemeinsam ihrer Art annähern möchte - sie beginnen über eine gemeinsame Zukunft nachzudenken und die Tatsache, dass sie es verstehen möchten … es macht Charles unendlich glücklich. Denn er weiß, dass sich am Ende vielleicht alles ausgezahlt hat.

 

Hank ist jedoch skeptisch und gleichzeitig besorgt. Er hat auch Recht. Charles kennt die Attentate, die auf Menschen wie ihm verübt wurden. Aber er fürchtet sich nicht vor ihnen. Er kennt die Gefahr und stellt sich ihr. Frei von seiner Fähigkeit - denn er hat inzwischen gelernt, sie eigenständig zu blockieren - begibt er sich mit Hilfe von Hank auf die Bühne.

 

Er möchte mit diesen Menschen auf einer Ebene sein. Möchte sie mit seiner eigenen Überzeugung erkennen lassen, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchen. Er rechnet mit allem. Nicht mit Erik.

 

Und es trifft ihn so unvermittelt, dass er sich mitten im Satz verheddert.

Aber das stört die Personen auf dem großen Platz nicht. Stattdessen lachen einige. Aber Charles kann nur lächeln. Denn vor ihm steht kein verzweifelter, von Hass getriebener Magneto …

 

Es ist Erik Lehnsherr. Sein Erik …

 

Es macht ihn so glücklich und gleichzeitig weiß er, dass eine erneute Begegnung zwischen ihnen nicht gut enden würde. Darum verschwindet er sofort nach seiner Rede. Zumindest ist es der Plan.

 

Seine Gedanken sind noch zu eingenommen von der Tatsache dass Erik hier ist - in friedlicher Absicht - dass er es nicht kommen sieht. Erst, als Hank hinter ihm so heftig seine Transformation durchmacht, dass er den Halt auf seinem Rollstuhl verliert, erkennt er die Panik um sich herum.

 

Jemand - ein junger Mann - hält eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und Charles öffnet seine Fähigkeit in seine Richtung. Er möchte ihn beschwichtigen, als dieser plötzlich unvermittelt schießt. Schneller, als er es angenommen hätte, aufgrund der Unsicherheit in den Violetten Augen. Doch jemand reißt ihn zu Boden, aus der Schussbahn und zuerst glaubt er es wäre Hank gewesen, bis er den warmen Geist Eriks spürt, sowie etwas warmes, feuchtes zwischen ihnen.

 

Seine Hände ziehen sich zwischen ihnen heraus. Voller Blut, aber es ist nicht seines - sondern Eriks und Charles kann nicht mehr denken.

 

Sein Geist überschlägt sich, sowie seine Fähigkeit und erst, als er das Chaos mittels seiner Verzweiflung einfriert, wird ihm bewusst, was passiert war. Und er versucht verzweifelt die Blutung zu lokalisieren, damit er sie in Eriks Körper stillen kann, aber er kann keinen Halt in seinem Geist finden, weil Erik beginnt loszulassen.

 

Charles hatte keine Angst davor was mit ihm mal passieren würde.

Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod.

 

Er hat Angst, Erik zu verlieren.

 

~*~

 

„Du musst schlafen, Charles.“

 

_Ich kann nicht …_

 

Charles kann nicht aufhören an Erik zu denken. An seine grün-grauen Augen, die sich schließen. An seinen flatternden Puls unter seinen blutigen Fingerspitzen. Seinen immer schneller schwindenden Geist … 

 

„Charles!“

 

Blaue Hände legen sich auf seine Schultern und schütteln ihn. Nur sehr langsam hebt er den Kopf, womit er in gelbe Augen sieht, die besorgt zurückblicken. Um alles in der Welt würde er sich darüber freuen, Raven wiederzusehen. Aber … nicht so. Nicht um solch einen Preis. 

 

„Zwing mich nicht dazu Azazel dich in ein Bett zu teleportieren. Es wäre für uns alle bestimmt sehr unangenehm.“

 

Gerne würde er, über ihren Versuch einen kleinen Scherz zu machen, lächeln. Doch ist alles, was er Zustande bringt ein halbherziges Nicken. Schließlich blickt Charles an Raven vorbei, zu Azazel, der ihn aufmerksam mustert. Er weiß nicht sehr viel über diesen Mann, nur, dass dieser einen Fehler begangen hat zu glauben, dass Shaws Ansichten die richtigen seien. Aber darunter sich jemand befand, der nur wollte, dass die Welt zu einem besseren Ort für ihre Art wurde. 

 

Vielleicht war es diese Überzeugung, die den Teleporter dazu gebracht hatte, sein Leben ein weiteres Mal zu retten, indem er sie da raus holte … 

 

Vielleicht auch Loyalität der Person gegenüber, die Azazel aus Shaws Fängen befreit hatte … 

 

Charles weiß es nicht, weil er sich darüber gerade keine Gedanken machen konnte. Er weiß nur eines. Und zwar, dass er keine schlechte Person war. Und dass Erik bei ihm sicher sein würde. 

 

„Du … holst mich, sobald sich etwas ändert?“

 

Charles zwingt sich dazu 'ändern' zu sagen. Nicht das, was er sich so verzweifelt seit vier Tagen wünscht und zwar, dass Erik aufwacht. Dabei sagte Hank, war es sowieso ein Wunder, dass Erik noch lebte … 

 

„Natürlich, Professor.“

 

Er lässt den Teleporter seine Dankbarkeit spüren, bevor er es zulässt, dass Raven ihn aus dem Raum, zu seinem Zimmer schiebt. Seine Hände fühlen sich kalt an und sie fallen auf seinen Schoß, nachdem er Eriks linke Hand loslässt. 

 

„Professor?“

„Ja, Azazel?“

 

Müde - Charles hatte dieses Gefühl bis eben noch gut unterdrücken können - blickte er auf, in hellblaue Augen. 

 

„Das was passiert ist … es wurde überall gezeigt. Ich wäre auch für Sie gekommen.“

 

Verwirrt runzelt er die Stirn. 

 

„Wieso?“

 

Charles würde gerne mehr hinter seinen Absichten erkennen. Ihre wahren Beweggründe. Ganz besonders, weil er sah, wie der Mann mit Raven interagierte. Er sah eine Verbindung zweier Liebenden, bevor diese es sahen. Aber er bezweifelte, dass es alleine wegen Raven war. Ganz besonders, weil sie sich seit Monaten wieder in Westchester aufhielt. 

 

„Er hätte Ihren Tod niemals ertragen. Ich lebe nun schon sehr, sehr lange, Professor. Ich weiß, wie es ist Personen zu verlieren. Sei es an die Menschen oder durch die natürliche Ordnung. Ich habe mich mit dem Tod abgefunden und mit vielem anderen auch. Aber unser Freund nicht. Ich hätte damals nicht geglaubt, dass er mir den Befehl geben würde, Sie zu retten. Er tat es und ich verstand wie viel sie einander bedeuteten. Bis dahin habe ich nicht mehr geglaubt irgendwo Anhang zu finden, wo gegenseitige Loyalität mehr wert ist, als die eigene Ansicht zu vertreten. Deswegen kam ich … und deswegen würde ich gerne bleiben, sollte ich willkommen sein.“

 

Niemals würde er dem Teleporter vergessen, dass er für ihn zurückgekommen war. Aber damals war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, seinen eigenen Schmerz und Verlust zu verarbeiten. Obwohl darin zu verzweifeln, heute, eine bessere Definition dessen wäre, was er damals getan hatte. Darum schüttelte Charles auch kaum merklich den Kopf.

 

„Du … bist hier solange willkommen, wie du es möchtest, Azazel. Du bist hier an nichts und niemanden gebunden. Du bist … du bist frei.“

„Frei … Ich hatte ihre Bedeutung vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit vergessen.“

 

Damit wandte sich der Teleporter von ihnen ab und ging zurück in das Zimmer, indem Erik ruhte. Charles blickte über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihm. Musterte seine bleiche Haut, die braunen, wirren Haare. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Erik einst so enden könnte. 

 

„Er schafft das. Er ist stark, Charles.“

 

_Stark, aber nicht unsterblich._

 

~*~

 

Im Schlaf hatte Zeit keine Bedeutung. Es gab einen Ausdruck, eine innere Uhr zu besitzen und tatsächlich gab es Personen, die mittels eines sehr guten, als auch einer stetigen Routine ein perfekt eingestelltes Zeitgefühl entwickeln konnten. 

 

Charles war nie so eine Person gewesen. Stattdessen nimmt er mittels seiner Telepathie wahr, wie viel Uhr es ist. Einfacher Trick daraus resultierend, dass er die Ströme wahrnimmt, wenn die Personen um ihn herum aufwachen. Meist fühlt es sich sanft und angenehm an, wenn gegen 6:30 die meisten seiner Schüler erwachen. 

 

Gerne hält Charles dieses Gefühl aber dennoch nur auf eine Person gerichtet. Zwölf Jahre mit ihr zusammen in einem riesigen Haus, hatten ihn dabei an Hanks Routine gebunden. Allerdings nicht die letzten Tage. Die letzten 52 Stunden war er ganz auf Erik konzentriert. Auf dessen mentale Stille. 

 

Somit ist er schneller aufrecht sitzend im Bett, als er in dieser Stille plötzlich eine Veränderung wahrnimmt. Schneller, als Azazel mit einem lauten Puff neben seinem Bett erscheint. Trotzdem packt er den Teleporter an der, zu ihm ausgestreckten Hand, womit er im nächsten Moment hellwach neben Eriks Bett auf dem Stuhl sitzt. 

 

_Hank, du musst sofort kommen!_

 

Die aufgeregte Antwort seines Freundes, kommt sofort, aber Charles kann sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren. Stattdessen greift er zittrig nach Eriks Hand, wobei dessen Finger sachte zucken. Er wacht auf. Charles spürt es in seinem Geist, der beginnt sich wie eine Blüte, beim ersten Sonnenstrahl zu öffnen.

 

_Sehr … poetisch, Charles. Aber ich bin … gewiss keine Blume, obwohl du so warm … wie eine Sonne bist._

 

Eriks Wispern in seinem Kopf ist nicht mehr als ein Flügelschlag. Ganz leise und schwach. Aber es war da und Charles kann nicht anders, als den Kopf ergebend nach vorne, hinab auf seine Hände fallen zu lassen, die Eriks Hand fest umklammert hielten. Eine rote Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter und drückt ihn dort bestärkend. Er weiß, dass er gerade furchtbar aussehen muss, etwas wahnsinnig, weil er wie verrückt lacht und gleichzeitig weint. Aber es ist Erik …

 

Erik der lebt und … mehr kann er nicht denken. Dabei ist ihm nicht mal bewusst, dass dieser Gedanke so stark ist, dass ihn selbst noch Menschen in Brooklyn mitbekommen. Aber selbst wenn … wäre es ihm verdammt nochmal egal.

 

~*~ Epilog ~*~

 

Hätte man Erik einst gesagt, er würde irgendwo eine eigene Familie haben, Sesshaft und noch dazu Lehrer werden … er hätte die Person für Unzurechnungsfähig erklärt, bevor er ihr - für den dreisten Versuch ihn so zu verarschen - eine Kugel in den Kopf geschossen hätte.

 

_Erik!_

 

Charles schüttelt leicht den Kopf, lächelt aber weiterhin vor sich her. Erik kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Sein Blick fällt auf das Kind in den Armen seines Geliebten und er fühlt sich selbst davon überwältigt. 

 

„Er ist fabelhaft. So wunderschön ...“

„Welchen hast du?“

„Ist mir doch ganz egal.“

 

Erik grinst und lehnt sich hinab zu Charles. Zärtlich küsst er ihn auf die Schläfe, während er einen Finger benutzt, um über fünf, kleine, blaue zu streicheln. Diese umfassen seine in einem Griff, dessen Stärke er keinem Baby zugetraut hätte. Ein blauer Schwanz bewegt sich schlängelnd um sein Handgelenk und Charles fängt an zu lachen. 

 

„Er scheint dich zu mögen, Erik.“

„Nicht so sehr, wie dich.“

 

Ein feines Räuspern unterbricht ihre Schwärmerei und Erik muss zugeben, dass es genau das ist, was sie machen. Er richtet sich wieder auf, um Raven anzublicken. Man sieht ihr nicht an, dass sie vor einem Tag zwei gesunde Jungen zur Welt gebracht hat. Dafür aber ist der Ausdruck in ihren Augen anders. Nicht mehr so scheu und ihrer unsicher, als er sie zuerst getroffen hat. Nicht so kaltblütig, als er ihr in Washington gegenüber gestanden hat. Stattdessen ist sie voller Stolz und Liebe. Erik ist froh, dass sie sich für das hier entschieden hat. Und nicht für den Weg, den Erik ihr damals gezeigt hatte. 

 

„So sehr es mich auch rührt, wie zwei erwachsene Männer über ein Baby regelrecht zu Frauen werden, würde ich gerne meine Kinder schlafen legen.“

„Ja, natürlich, entschuldige.“

 

Charles übergibt schweren Herzens das Baby an Raven, die es nah an sich kuschelt und Erik kann spüren, wie Charles Sehnsucht empfindet. Fragend sieht er ihn an. 

 

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, Onkel zu sein. Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“

 

Erik sieht Raven an, dass auch sie in Charles' Worten erkennt, dass sein Stolz sich nicht alleine auf ihre Entscheidung Mutter zu werden, richtet. Nach allem, was sie als Kind erlebt hat … Selbst Erik hat Bedenken gehabt, als sie vor neun Monaten davon erfuhren, dass Raven von Azazel schwanger geworden war. Aber hier sind sie nun. Und er ist froh, dass sie sich von ihrer einstigen Unsicherheit nicht hat umstimmen lassen. 

 

„Ich weiß nicht … Danke, Charles.“

 

Charles sagt etwas in Gedanken zu ihr, was zwischen ihnen bleibt und Erik möchte es nicht ändern. Er weiß, dass Beide ihm vertrauen und er mit Sicherheit wissen dürfte, was auch immer sie gedanklich austauschen. Aber es gibt Dinge, die er nicht hören muss, weil es nicht für ihn bestimmt ist. Dennoch weiß er, um was es sich handelt, weil er Beide kennt … und das ist mehr, als er braucht. 

 

~*~

 

„Du willst also Kinder?“

„Was?“

 

Charles liegt bereits in ihrem Bett, als Erik sich neben ihn legt und seinen Arm bestimmt um seine Hüfte legt. Sofort schlägt sein Geliebter das Buch zu und wirft es gekonnt auf das Nachtschränkchen zu seiner Rechten. Eriks Hand gleitet dabei unter Charles Pyjama-Oberteil. Weiß mit blauen Streifen. Sanft streichelt er über die weiche, weiße Haut dort.

 

„Ich hab es gespürt, deine Sehnsucht danach. Wir sind zwar zusammen, aber wenn du wirklich - ...“

„Halt, warte Mal. Ich … ich will keine Kinder, Erik. Das ganze Haus ist voll mit Kindern und alle sind wie unsere, es … nein, ehrlich.“

 

Sanft wird er geküsst, aber Erik möchte wissen, was er gespürt hat, weswegen er sich leicht zurück zieht.

 

„Was dann?“

 

Eine verführerische Röte legt sich auf Charles Gesicht und Erik kann sich nicht davon abhalten über seinen Nacken zu küssen, wo die Röte sich ausbreitet.

 

„Es ist dumm und du würdest mich für lächerlich halten.“

„Werde ich nicht. Versprochen.“

 

_Lügner!_

_Sag schon, Charles._

 

Charles beißt sich auf die Lippen und Erik lehnt sich etwas zurück, um ihn zu mustern. Dann streicht sein Telepath sich durch die braunen, kurzen Haare - streicht sie leicht zurück, bevor sie wieder von selbst in seine Stirn fallen.

 

Plötzlich fühlt er Unsicherheit und gleichzeitig wieder diese Sehnsucht. Es muss ernst sein, denkt Erik, denn selten ist Charles noch unsicher, wenn er mit ihm spricht. Darum greift er nach seiner Hand, wo er beruhigend mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken streichelt.

 

„Ich bin so unheimlich stolz auf Raven. Ich meine, nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, so hätte ich niemals gedacht, sie je wiederzusehen. Als sie damals plötzlich wieder vor meiner Tür stand, ich … ich hatte eigentlich gedacht verrückt geworden zu sein. Aber sie war da und ist geblieben und jetzt … hat sie eine Familie.“

 

Erik kann ihn verstehen. Wenn er ehrlich ist, so hat er auch nie damit gerechnet, sie je wiederzusehen. Als er aufgewacht war, mit Charles an seiner Seite, ebenso wie Azazel, Raven und Hank …

 

Verrückt zu werden, war seine größte Angst, direkt hinter der, dass Charles etwas passieren könnte. Sie war aufgetaucht, während er im Pentagon gefangen gehalten war und hatte sich nachdem manifestiert. Somit verstand er Charles nur zu gut. Dennoch weiß er, dass da noch mehr ist.

 

„Es ist nur … sie so zu sehen …“

 

Charles senkt den Kopf und plötzlich versteht Erik. Sofort zieht er seinen Geliebten näher an sich heran, wo Charles seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter legt und tief durchatmet.

 

„Ich hab mir nur gewünscht, auch so eine Mutter gehabt zu haben und ich … ich weiß, du sprichst nicht viel über sie, aber ich wünschte mir, Edie gekannt zu haben, weil sie dich so geliebt hat und ich ...“

 

Erik streicht sanft über seinen Rücken, während die zweite Hand in Charles' Nacken liegt. Zart fährt er dort durch die kurzen, braunen Haare.

 

„Das ist nicht lächerlich, Charles. Und ich wünsche mir dasselbe. Beides. Ich bin mir sicher … meine Mutter hätte dich geliebt.“

„Ja?“

 

Ein Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen und er nickt. Alleine wegen der Tatsache, wie rückhaltlos Charles ihn nach allem, was Erik getan hat, liebt … lässt ihn davon sicher sein.

 

„Ja. Ganz sicher.“

„Danke.“

 

Verwirrung durchfährt ihn. Er muss sich doch nicht bedanken, denkt Erik unbewusst, aber Charles kuschelt sich bereits enger an ihn heran.

 

_Nur, dass du da bist. Dass du mich gerettet hast, dass du geblieben bist, dass du … ich liebe dich, Erik, mehr, als ich es ausdrücken kann …_

 

_Und ich liebe dich, Charles._

 

Er hätte sein Leben gegeben, damit Charles sicher war.

Heute weiß er, dass er es auch beinahe getan hat. Denn die Kugel, die für Charles Kopf bestimmt gewesen war, traf seine Aorta, bevor sie ihn an der Seite durchschlagen hatte. Und wenn Azazel und Hank nicht gewesen wären oder Charles, der seinen Blutverlust zu regulieren versucht hatte, wäre er nicht hier.

 

Nach allem was er getan hatte, wurde er gerettet. Und dabei meinte er nicht nur sein körperliches Leben, sondern seine Zukunft. Wäre Charles nicht gewesen, Erik wusste, er wäre bereits tot. Ertrunken - wortwörtlich - durch seinen unbändigen Hass.

 

Aber jetzt ist er hier.

Erik hat alles, was er sich nie hatte vorstellen können je zu besitzen und es erfüllt ihn mit Wärme und Liebe.

 

Mit Charles jeden Abend einzuschlafen, als auch jede Morgen aufzuwachen, macht ihn glücklich.

 

Kinder in Geschichte, sowie drei Sprachen zu unterrichten, erfüllt ihn mit Freude.

 

Die Akzeptanz, die er von Hank und Logan erhält, ist mehr, als er angenommen hat von ihnen zu bekommen.

 

Und die tiefe Freundschaft, die er mit Raven teilt, sowie Azazel, ergänzt ihn innerlich.

 

Er hat sich damals damit abgefunden ein Leben in vollkommener Einsamkeit und tiefen Hass zu führen.

Erik hat aber nicht damit gerechnet, je eine Familie zu haben, die ihm den Frieden gibt, den Charles sich für ihn gewünscht hat.

 

 

~*~ Ende ~*~

 

 


End file.
